A heart inside the night
by Arabunny
Summary: Her family moved to Beacon Hills in hopes of starting a brand new life, for the LAST time. But when she stumbles upon a house, and later, discovers there are others, will she find it in herself to finally accept her gift? And what is up with this Derek Hale? Why did her camera capture the dark sadness behind his eyes?
1. Animal

*If you like Stiles from Teen Wolf, I'm also doing a story called Turn off the Lights. =) Read and enjoy that one too. Please Review!

*Disclaimer, I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters. I do own my OC.

Chapter 1:

Animal.

Boxes littered the floor. Everywhere you looked, there they were. A family of 4, consisting of two older brothers and two sisters, messily rummaged through all the things they could, scattering their belongings across the floor. "I can't find my camera annnnywheeeeeere!" The eldest boy popped his head around the corner of the room and smiled at his younger sister. "Adaline, have you tried looking in the boxes that are in your room?" A small girl, jumped up and shot him a toothy grin before running up the stairs. "Thanks Anthony!" He chucked to himself and the youngest girl sighed quietly, taking her box to her own room. "Do I have to go to school tomorrow?" Anthony nodded and followed her up, helping her with her boxes. "You're the youngest Lana." Lana looked at him with her lip poked out. Her straight black hair fell just a little below her chin as she sighed again. "BUT Adaline won't be there this time! I'm going to be lonely!" She dropped her things in her room and fell into her bed. On cue, Adaline came waltzing in, a camera hanging from her neck. "Someone call?" She plopped down beside her younger sister, her long tendrils of black hair, tipped and streaked with lavender, fanned around her. Her midnight black eyes looked into the brown ones of her younger sister with a smile. Her coffee colored skin, showed no imperfections, just like the other 3 in her family. She also had a petite frame, much smaller than the others, that made her seem younger than 20. "Can't you fake your age again? Just this last time?" Adaline shook her head and gave a small giggle. "I can't Lana. Anthony and idiot need help this time." She brushed the hair from her younger sisters face and the other boy, who like his brother, had a strong frame, with brown eyes and strong chin, came walking in. "Call me idiot, ONE MORE TIME!" He flexed and Adaline jumped up, almost instantly tackling him to the ground. "Muscles don't automatically mean you're stronger, Elliot." She giggled and got to her feet, leaving her older brother to lay there in embarrassment. "I'm going to explore. I'll fix my room later." Without giving them a warning, she was gone.

Every step she took, she felt alive. She loved running barefoot through the woods. Adaline took a few pictures, focusing on something in the distance, creating a motion blur that always made her pictures seem, surreal. She ran until she found a burned down house. "Oh, wow, this is.." She trailed off and slowly walked up the stairs of the porch, pushing the front door open. Her nose was flooded with a million different smells, but the smell of burned wood was the strongest, and it intoxicated her, like a cat with catnip. Raising her camera to her eye, she began to take pictures. Capturing the light that streamed through the beams, the burned walls, and the ash covered floor. "Beautiful." Letting the camera hang from her neck, she ran her hands over the ash covered banister as she made her way up the stairs.

_Don't go up there._ Adaline stopped and narrowed her eyes. She was always the one to follow her instincts, so she pulled herself back down and decided to take another breath. There was something familiar in the air, and she couldn't quite place what it was. _Home. Go home, NOW!_ She turned and left the way she came. Once she was some distance from the house, she looked back at it. A figure stood in the window, and disappeared. "Why didn't I hear you?" She snapped one more picture before running back home.

"ANTHONY!" Adaline ran through the house looking for the eldest, alarming Lana and Elliot. "Adaline? What's got you in a twist?" She found him in the kitchen and her eyes were wide, worrying him a little. "I found a beautiful burned down house in the woods. I think it's haunted." She smiled widely and showed him the pictures she took. He sighed and everyone shook their heads. "You find beauty in the most unusual places. Are you going to try to work for the paper? Lana already applied at the local vet's office. Elliot applied a few auto shops. And I landed a job at the hospital." Adaline rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm playing the role of house mother." They all gave her a stern look and she dropped her smile. "Fine, I'll see what I can do." She then made her way to her room, unpacking all the boxes with her name on it. When night fell, she was nearly done. She had one blank wall and a box filled with empty frames. Lana walked in with a smile. "New memory wall?" Adaline nodded and put an arm around her sister. "We have to make the most of this town Lana bear. No more mistakes." They silently promised and Adaline stretched. "I'm going to sleep. I'll take you to school tomorrow." Lana hugged her sister tightly. "I won't make any more mistakes. I know you hate moving." She walked away silently and Adaline laid back in her bed, staring at her ceiling. She couldn't help but feel like she was being watched.

*Derek's POV*

I watched her as she entered my home. It wasn't hard to hear the way her heart fluttered in her chest. The smell of cinnamon flooded the broken first floor of the house. "Oh wow, this is.." She stopped and started clicking the button of her camera. I instantly noticed her bare feet, covered in dirt, and ash. I crouched low in the shadows and followed her. There was something different about this small girl that was in my home. "Beautiful." She dropped the camera and started to make her way up the stairs. Instantly stopping, she took a deep breath and I held mine, ready to strike her down. Without another word, she turned and walked away. I ran to my window and watched as she turned, and stared straight at me. "Why didn't I hear you?" She snapped one more photo before walking away. Those black eyes pierced me.

I waited until night fall, and transformed. I needed to train. I ran over invisible traps and weaved in and out of trees, jumping off of the ones that were sturdy enough to hold me. When I caught the scent of blood, I stopped in my tracks and looked around. I held my nose in the air and took in a deep breath, before following it at a fast pace. I heard the leaves crunching and saw another wolf, crouched over the body of a deer, still alive, and moving. I let out a low growl and it turned, facing me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY PROPERTY?" I didn't like the fact that I could never have privacy. It looked at me, its head turned to the side, confused. I growled again and waited for a reply. Soon, another joined in, and another, and another. The last to show up had different colored fur. It was a black with, white? That didn't catch my attention, it was its eyes. Its _violet_ eyes that stared at me, holding me in place. The biggest in the pack growled at me, protecting the other two, while the other crouched low. It advanced towards me and I began to change more. But before he could get too close, the violet eyed she wolf, stepped in front of him. "Home." She kept eye contact with me, and I wanted to attack. I could hear her heart beat too quickly in her chest, as the others retreated. When I could no longer hear their footsteps, she began to back away slowly. "Sorry, she doesn't know better yet. We won't trespass again." And before I could blink, she was gone. I needed to know who they were, and what they were doing in Beacon Hills.

I waited for Scott and that idiot Stiles outside of the school. That's when I caught that familiar scent. I looked around and spotted nothing. When the school emptied out, I saw him walk straight for me. "We have a problem." Scott shot me a confused look and I fought the urge to punch him in the face. "There are 4 more wolves here." He nodded his head and that when I saw Stiles talking to a girl, a little too animatedly. "I know. She found me first. She didn't know there were others." Her head instantly turned to me and then glanced back. That girl from before, the one that invaded my home, came strolling up to them, a smile on her face and camera in her hand. Stiles brought them both to me. "Lana, this is Derek. Derek this is Lana, and…?" He stopped and looked at the girl. "Adaline." She sniffed my way and I gripped my fists. "Are you the ones that invaded my property?" Lana's eyes went wide and Adaline tilted her head. "You're the one that scared her." She brought the camera to her face and clicked a picture of me. Looking down she smiled and tilted it towards her sister. "We didn't know there were others in this town." Lana looked at me and bared her canines. "Anthony wants to meet you." They suddenly became serious and I shook my head. "I work alone girls. I don't need your pack." Adaline gave Lana a look and she walked off with Stiles and Scott. "Don't be mistaken Derek. We have no interest in having you join our family. We just want permission to hunt on your land. Lana isn't controlled yet. This is our 5th move. We can't have her killing another innocent." Her eyes flashed violet and her smile grew a little more sinister. "We're animals after all right? So let us hunt." She took a few steps back. "We'll be visiting soon." Adaline turned and took her sisters arm, leading her to the car. What was I going to get myself into?

*Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't want to have it too long. This was pretty much the dream I had.. =) Please review. I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Kidnapped

*Disclaimer: I don't Teen Wolf. I do however, own my OC's. Please enjoy and review! =)

**Filler! Just so you know..

Chapter 2:

Kidnapped.

*Adalines POV*

I laid on my bed and looked at the picture I developed of Derek Hale. Of course he had the eye solar glare, but there was more to it than that. I bit my lip and rolled over onto my stomach, looking at his picture more closely. His strong jaw, his nose, his brow, once past those, I felt sadness. I could see it in his eyes before I took this picture. He was using anger to hide his pain. I sat up and left the picture on my bed, making my way down stairs. "You shouldn't have jumped in front of me last night Adaline." I rolled my eyes at Anthony and took the plate he handed me. "I don't care if you're the Alpha of this pack, I was doing what my instincts told me." They all stared at me, as usual and I tried to brush it off. I was different. I was smaller, faster, stronger, and insane. I heard voices in my head telling me what I could and couldn't do. "They told me to stare him down, because he wouldn't hurt me." I ate a bite of food then dropped my fork, looking at the door. "He's here?"

The front door opened and in walked Derek Hale. His eyes looked directly at me and ignored everyone else. "You." He pointed to me and I held my ground as he advanced. I could sense as Anthony and Elliot made a shift towards me. "NO, don't." They stopped and Derek reached me, staring me down. "I'll allow you guys to hunt on my property, but on one condition." I held my head high and looked up at his towering form, trying to control my heart to keep from giving away the fact that I was a little scared. Elliot spoke since I was unable to. "What condition is that?" He gave me a smirk and turned to my sister. "I train Lana." I shook my head and moved to protect her. He was surprised at my speed. "No. You will not go anywhere near her." I bared my fangs and felt as Lana held the back of my shirt. "Then I'll take you." Without giving me much warning, he grabbed me around my waist and threw me over his shoulder, running out the already open front door. "Noo, Addie!" Lana's clawed hand tried reaching for me, but it was too late.

"Put me down! PUT. ME. DOWN." I felt myself start to shift. I ran my clawed hands up his back and heard as he winced in pain, throwing me against a tree. "What is your problem? Is kidnapping really something you want to do?" I cracked my neck and looked at him. Those same sad eyes, looked back at me with a certain, fire. "Shut up!" He took my wrist, yanking me to my feet, and started running in the woods. I stayed silent. I could hear as my brothers left the house looking for me, but they were heading in a different direction. Fear started to set in.

Once we reached his house, he took me to a room, and sat me in a chair that didn't look too badly burnt. "What do you want with me?" He sat on the floor in front of me, and just, stared. Those sad, blue green/brown eyes stared into my core. "Why can't I smell you?" I was a little appalled at the question. "Probably because I bathe." I crossed my arms and glared at him. "How are you hiding your scent?" I raised a brow and inched back in the chair. "I'm not." He growled as if I were lying and brought both of his fists down on the floor, stirring up dust. "TELL ME." I jumped back and closed my eyes. "I'm telling you that I don't know! I was born this way!" When I opened my eyes, he was a mere 2 inches from my face. His already blue eyes, a different shade, more electrifying, stared at me intensely. "Why are you here?" I bit my lip and found it so hard to break away. "My sister killed 2 of her classmates. They tried to.." I looked off onto the ground. "We came here to train her. We didn't know there were others. The rise in hunters gave us the idea that our numbers were dwindling." He growled and backed away. "You have to go. There is a family of hunters here too." I sat up and shook my head. "We're not leaving. We already know about the Argents. And we're prepared to die should something happen." I blinked and he had both arms on the back of the chair, leaving me wide eyed in shock. I could smell him now. His cologne, the woods, his sweat, it filled my nostrils. His strong arms, his muscles scared me from moving. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." He pushed my chair until it hit a wall. "What kind of breed are you?" Unable to answer, he backed off. "The dumbass kind obviously."

I stood up this time, no one insults my linage. "_Excuse me?_ No one, calls my pack stupid." I heard the fabric of my shirt start to rip as I transformed. "You have no right to kidnap me and insult my family." I jumped at him, using my speed against his bulk. I felt as my fingers dug into his flesh, I could smell his blood as I jumped away. He grew ten times bigger, his shirt ripping to shreds, leaving his chest exposed. I lunged at him again but he caught me around the waist and threw me back into the pillar of his house. "You're not stronger than me." I growled and got back to my feet. I stayed still, listening to his breathing, following his heartbeat. "No, but I may be smarter." I crouched and waited, like I was stalking my prey. We stood there, staring each other down until he finally changed back. I stood up, feeling my body shrink back to its small size. "I'm going home." He took my wrist and shook his head. "You're not leaving. Or I kill them." I snatched myself from his grip and made for the door. "No one controls me." He blocked the doorway with his body and growled. "It's part of the condition. You stay or they _die._" His voice was serious and I had to back down. "They'll come for me." He smirked and shook his head. If they know what's good for them, they won't. I can easily pick off your sister, then your brothers if you try to run." He tilted his head towards my chest and I knew he could hear how scared I was, just by the way my heart was beating wildly in my chest. "Why me?" He backed away and made his way upstairs. "You invaded my home." He was lying. I knew he was lying.

*Derek's POV*

I walked upstairs and knew she wouldn't leave. She cared about her family too much to risk it. I waited a few moments and heard as her footsteps followed my own. "What are you going to do to me?" I turned to her and saw that her eyes were genuinely frightened. "I'm going to train you. You can't rely on your instincts alone." I took her tiny wrist and lead her to a part of the house that was kind of intact. "You'll be staying here." I opened the door to a semi burned room and saw as she looked it over. "I'm not staying here. Just let me go home." She pouted and I shook my head. "You need to be properly trained. I can't train your sister, but I can train you to help her." Adaline sighed and walked over to the bed. "Then you'll let me go?" _No_. I nodded and turned to walk to my room.

I slammed the door behind me and began to tear at the already ruined wallpaper. "URGAH" I heard as things broke and could faintly hear as Adaline jumped in her room. Her hear sped up and she was holding her breath. She was scared of me. I stopped breaking things and calmed down. _Violet eyes_. What did they mean? I remember an old legend my grandfather told me saying something about violet eyes, but I couldn't figure out what. I started to do chin ups to ease the thought of her eyes out of my head. I felt the muscles in my arm working, getting stronger, harder. *Knock Knock* I dropped to the ground and growled. "What?" The door opened and she stepped in, her arms crossed. "If you expect to keep me here, at least let me get a few things from home. I am not about to live in these clothes." I growled and she just gave me a stern glare. "I haven't run yet, so at least let me get clothes." I sighed and took her wrist. "Get in my car, I'll go with you." She snatched her hand back and narrowed her eyes at me. "I'm not 5. I can walk without having someone hold my hand, jerk." Ouch. For some odd reason, that hurt. I opened the door and she followed obediently, getting in my car with not much of a fuss.

My hand gripped at the steering wheel. Her scent filled my car, making it hard to concentrate. And every so often, I'd catch her doe like black orbs, looking at me. It was unnerving. We got to her house, and she jumped out, with me not too far behind. Anthony pulled her in and Elliot, pushed me back. "Elliot no. I, agreed to this." Anthony looked at her and she looked down at the ground. "I agreed to stay with him, so he can train me. I'll be ok." Lana growled and made her way towards me, but Adaline jumped in, catching her sister and throwing her onto the ground. "DON'T." Lana let a few tears fall as did Adaline. "Addie, why?" Adaline hugged her tightly, and I could see the strong bond those two sisters had. Much like what Lara and I had. "Because I want you safe." She kissed her forehead and stood up. "I just came for a few things." Her face was set like stone as she made her way to her room. Anthony glared at me. "Don't do anything that will kill her." Elliot smirked. "Or to multiply." Lana followed after her sister and I felt myself growing anxious. "It's not like that." I kept a straight face and listened for her. "_Don't go Addie." _Adaline moved around and I heard as her heart sped up. "_He needs me. Not just train me. He's so sad Lana bear."_ Sad? What was she talking about? They both came back down carrying boxes. Adaline looked at me and dropped her box, revealing her camera around her neck. "I have a few more, would you?" she kicked the box over to me, as did Lana and they ran back up. I took it out to my car and the girls followed me with two more. Anthony looked straight at me. "Protect her." I nodded once and we drove off. Adaline looked at me and gave me a small smile. "Thank you." I didn't look at her, as I grunted. "You train in the morning."

*=) POV*

Adaline immediately took her things to her new room. Derek watched her get settled in and she glanced at him a few times. Her black eyes saddened at the fact that she was ripped away from her family. "Sometimes, absence makes you stronger." Adaline narrowed her eyes and spoke softly. "Absence makes you lonely and bitter." Derek caught every ounce of malice in that comment and closed her door. One moment she was thanking him, the next she hated him. He transformed and began to run in the woods. He couldn't neglect his own training. He had gotten pretty deep into the woods when he heard Adaline not too far behind him. Her violet eyes looked at him as he turned around, facing her, fully transformed. "What are you doing out here?" She growled and attacked him, rolling down the side of a hill, leaves flying. "Training." He used his legs to push her off, sending her flying. She landed on her feet and crouched low. Derek couldn't help but smirk at her. She was smart. He watched her movements, seeing if he could spot any ticks, he found none. She had fluid movements that never faultered. Derek may not have needed to train her.

It grew later into the night and into early morning when they decide to go back to the burned down Hale Manor. Derek laid in his bed, listening to the sound of thunder, hearing the patter of rain on his ceiling. He rolled over onto his side, and tried to listen for Adaline. He heard nothing. Just as a flash of lightning shone through his broken window, he felt as the bed lowered on his side. "I hate lightning. I hate thunder." He turned and saw those doe like eyes staring back at him. "You're a killer, and you're scared of thunder storms?" She let out a low growl but never spoke. She just curled into a ball beside him, and fell asleep. Derek couldn't sleep. He could feel her heart on his chest, her warm arm draped over his abdomen. Her head laid gently on his arm, her face so close to his. With his free hand, he moved the hair from her face and played with it between his fingers. She sighed in her sleep and moved herself closer, as if telling him she were cold. Derek froze and felt as she nuzzled her face into his arm. When she didn't move again, he watched her. _What is she doing to me? What makes this girl so special that I need to have her here, when there's nothing I can teach her?_ Her voice was soft as she cooed in his ears. "Why are you so sad Derek? Why are you so lonely…?" He looked at her and watched as her eyes fluttered open. He let her go and Adaline sat up. "I'll go get ready to train. I'm sorry." Derek listened to her heart speed up and shook his head. "No. Stay on grounds while I get us food. I didn't sleep because some scared little pup was afraid of lightning. So there won't be any training today." Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. "I wasn't scared!" Without much else, she stomped back to her room, leaving him to regain what little composure he lost. _I must be losing my mind because that girl is in no way desirable. _

*So, how was it? I hope you liked it! Please review! =)


	3. Lions and Tigers and a Bitch! Oh my!

*Dun dun dun… =D I don't own Teen Wolf.. I do however, own my oc's. Please enjoy and review!

There will be more action in this one, and more of the other characters. Like Stiles, Scott and Lana.

Chapter 3:

Lions and tigers and a bitch! Oh my!.

*Derek's POV*

Adaline took to training well. There wasn't much that I could really teach her, that she didn't already know. She did as she was told, like a true beta and taught him a thing or two about women.

"Derek, can I?" She held up her camera and looked at me with a slight smile. She had been here for a month, so I was getting used to her random paparazzi moments. "We've established that we're not the most photogenic species on the planet." She rolled her eyes and took my wrist, leading me to the sofa. "Just sit. I can work around the flare, and use the sun.." She bent down in front of me, a smile on her face. "To my advantage. Move your head to the right." I did as I was told and she captured a few photos.

"Where are your parents? Why is it only you four?" She put the cameral down and looked at the ash on the floor. "Some hunters killed them both when I was 15. My brother assumed the role as Alpha and we've been moving ever since. I guess that's why Lana is poorly trained." Adaline's eyes jumped back toward me as she removed the camera and set it on a clean part of the floor. "What about you? What happened here?" She glanced around and got to her feet. "I can only imagine the way your home stood above the rest." Her hands touched the burned pillars and her face seemed to show every emotion.

So I told her everything. About the fire, and the argents. I told her about my sister and how I was accused as her murderer. I told her about Scott and how, I hoped that showing him how well trained she was, would convince him he's safer in my pack. "I was an example?" Her eyes weren't sad or angry. She was being a realist. "No, I mean, yes. I wanted to see what you were capable of. If you or your family was a threat." Adaline sighed and nodded in agreement, a smirk across her pouty lips. "If you caught us all together, we would do more than take you down." In that moment, the light behind her hit her hair, creating this weird colored halo. She bent down and picked up her camera. "I'm glad I could help, I guess." She snapped another photo of me and looked down at her camera. "That's the first time I've seen you smile Derek." Silently, she made her way back up the stairs and into her room.

Everything had been going well that day, until I heard a familiar voice in the distance. I immediately made my way to Adaline's room and found her asleep in her bed. I placed a hand over her mouth and she opened her eyes to look at me. "Don't go down stairs. Sneak out the back and stay hidden. Don't let them find you." I let her go and she sat up confused. "What's going on?" I hurriedly shoved most of her belonging into boxes and moved them into hidden areas of the floor. "Don't ask questions. And no matter what you hear down stairs, don't come for me. Go home." I shoved her camera into her hand and saw the fear in her eyes. "Derek, I can't leave you." I flashed my eyes at her and I bared my canines. "I'll be fine, now go." I shoved her back and made my way downstairs just as the door opened.

"Derek?" In walked Kate and I could barely control myself. "Miss me?" I growled and dodged her bullets as she shot at me. I heard as Adaline gasped and growled loud enough for her to hear. "GO." I turned back to kate and lunged at her. Big mistake. She shot something at me that sent waves of electricity though my body, putting me through and unspeakable amount of pain. "Like my new toy? 10000 volts of electricity. Not enough to kill you, but enough to render you useless." She laughed and walked around me. "Tell me who the alpha is." I managed a weak growl and turned to her. "Fuck you." She shot me again, and again I felt the pain. "WHO IS THE ALPHA DEREK?" I glared at her, holding my body. "I don't know who it is." She leaned down, her face a few inches from my own. "If I did, I wouldn't tell you. You killed my sister." I laughed in my face, and I was in too much agony to do anything about it. "I didn't kill your sister." I growled and snapped at her face, watching her back away. "Liar!" She shot at me again and again, leaving me writhing in pain on the floor. "Listen to my heart Derek. I didn't kill her." She was telling the truth. She looked at me closely and sighed. "I guess you really don't know who it is. I'll be keeping an eye you." She walked out with a few of her goons and I heard as they drove off.

*Adalines POV*

"Derek!" I never did as I was told when things like this were happening. Rushing to his side, I helped him to his feet and into a chair. "I told you to run." I glared at him and looked at all the healing cuts on his body. "You told me not to come downstairs." He smirked at me and I felt my face grow warmer. "Who is she?" I sat on the floor when I realized he would heal and he groaned. "A part of my past I hoped would never come back." I nodded and looked away. I felt a little jealous. I didn't know why. "Go home Adaline." I shot my head back towards him and saw that he was serious. "As long as Kate is after me, You're not safe." I shook my head and stopped myself from moving towards him. "I'm not leaving you hear alone. Not after what she did. What if she comes back, and kills you?" I searched his face for an answer and felt as his hand cupped my cheek. "What if she finds you here, and kills _you?_ I don't want that to happen. I can handle my own. Gather your things, I'm taking you home." I pulled away from his hand and fought back tears. As much as I wanted to go back home before, I got used to the intoxicating smell of the burned Manor. I liked skinny dipping in the creek behind the house to get clean. Being a werewolf, is like being in tune with nature. "I don't want to." He sighed and took my chin between his fingers, forcing me to look at him. "I'll let you come back when it's safe. And right now, it's not safe for either of us. You need to leave now, while she doesn't know who you are." I knew he was right, but I wanted to insist on fighting.

When he regained his strength, he placed all my things in his car. I grudgingly got in, and leaned my head against the window as he drove me home. "You've been fighting to go back. Why are you fighting to stay?" I didn't answer him. I just kept my mouth shut and my eyes focused on things in the distance. Once I had my things settled back in my room, I turned to Derek. "Are you going to be ok until they get home?" I nodded and looked at the ground. "Go Derek." I felt him take a step towards me, but stopped. "Adaline.." I shook my head and looked at him. "Just go." He sighed and left, giving me this empty feeling as I heard his car race out of my driveway. I showered for what felt like hrs, just sitting there, letting the water hit me. When I climbed into bed, I just let the consciousness leave me, and drifted off to sleep.

*Lana's POV*

Addie started acting strange since she came home. Every time she heard the rev of an engine, she sat up and rush to the window. She didn't want to admit she had gotten fond of Derek. My sister was too strong for that. She would never let anyone come between her and the family. But at the same time, I could see not being with him changed her. Addie stopped taking pictures of the random beauty she found around her.

I sat at lunch with Scott, and Stiles. "Derek asked about your sister." I perked up and looked at Scott. "What did he want?" I narrowed my eyes and stabbed my potato's in disgust. "He just wanted to know if she was ok. If she was keeping up with her training." I sighed and stabbed it a few more times. "He kidnaps my sister, then convinces her to stay, trains her, and kicks her out. Addie hasn't been the same. She doesn't laugh anymore and I think it's his fault." Stiles raised a brow at me and rubbed my back. "Your sister, no offense, is strange. I've only met her once, but that was a lasting impression. I'm sure she'll bounce back." I looked at him and forced a smile. "That's what Anthony keeps saying. But he's not very convincing." Scott nudged me to look at him and his goofy smile. "She'll be fine Lana. I mean, she still tries to act the same around you right?" I nodded and thought of the night my sister crawled into bed with me.

"_I don't want to sleep alone tonight." I looked at her and instantly felt as she wrapped her arms around me protectively. "what's wrong Addie?" Her eyes looked so sad. "Nothing Lana Bear. I'm just, really tired." She closed her eyes and I felt a few tears hit the side of my shoulder. My sister wasn't one to cry over matters this small. "Addie, please tell me." I hugged her tightly as she sighed and spoke softly. "I wanted to stay." That was all she said. How could my sister be that happy to be without us._

"Then you have nothing to worry about Lana. Addie will be back to new." I sighed and rested my chin in my hand, looking over at this wolf boy. This, _bitten_ wolf boy. "Tell Derek to see her." Stiles looked at me and shook his head. "That sounds like a bad idea. He doesn't take orders." I growled and they both shot me weird glances. "Tell him Scott. Promise me." I held out my pinky and he took it. "Fine, I'll tell him." Turning to Stiles, I saw his brown eyes flashed a bit of fear. "And you, promise me you won't talk him out of it." Stiles held up his hands and nodded. "I promise she wolf. Geez, calm down." He shoved food into his mouth and looked at me. "You know, you're sister's pretty hot. How old is she again?" I rolled my eyes and threw peas at him. "She's 20 and way out of your league." I laughed for the first time since my sister came home, and it made me feel guilty.

*Scott's POV*

I found Derek in the woods near his house and walked up to him cautiously. "What do you want Scott?" I jumped at the sound of his voice and noticed he was angrier than usual. "Lana told me to tell you, to see Adaline." He stopped what he was doing and stared at me. "Is she hurt?" WOW, that surprised me. "No, but Lana thinks it's your fault that she's so depressed." Derek dropped his gaze and started running back towards his house. "If she's fine, then I don't need to see her." He was gone before I could even try to follow.

I made my way towards Stiles' house and found Lana already there. I'm starting to believe he's over Lydia and into Lana. "Did you tell him?" Lana never looked at me, she stayed focus on the work that was laid out in front of her. "I did, and he won't do it." She looked up, only to glare at me. "Then try harder." She went back to work and Stiles laughed. "Whoa there. Derek is a piece of work. You can't just command someone to do your bidding and expect them to do it. She wolf or not, we're not your servants." Lana sighed and rubbed her temples. "She's my sister, and she's depressed. Do you know how many times she faked her age, just so that I wouldn't be lonely in school? How she took the blame for things I did, just so that I wouldn't get into trouble?" Lana's eyes flashed a light yellow as she looked at us. "My sister has been my mom since I was 10. She's sad, and I need to fix it." A few tears fell and I saw just how close these girls were. Adaline was willing to take Lana's place when Derek wanted her, and Lana was willing to do whatever it took to keep her sister happy. "I'll talk to him as soon as I can." She nodded and I sat down, trying to do a little work with them.

*Derek's POV*

Weeks passed by since I last saw Adaline. I tried to push every thought of her out of my head. As long as she was home, she was safe. How did this girl, do that to me? I slammed my fist into a tree and growled, taking my form. I was fine until I came home a few moments ago. I found myself in her room. On the ground, beneath a patch of carpet, I saw a picture she had taken of us. She was on my back and I refused to look at the camera. The sun was shining overhead which hid my eyes well. Hers were closed and she was smiling widely. I remember throwing her off my back that day, and into a pile of leaves, making her laugh. Growling again, I shoved the picture into my pocket and ran through the woods, towards her house.

I climbed the back part of the roof and tapped on Adaline's window. She didn't make a sound, so I slid it up and slipped in. Her room smelled like her. Like cinnamon and honey suckle. It also smelled sad. I quietly walked over to her bed and found her sleeping. Her face streaked with fresh tears, as her arms held her pillow tightly. I felt low. Reaching out, I moved the hair from her face and laid beside her, inhaling as much of her scent as I could. Part of me started to long for her to smile at me. Why did I desperately want to see her smile? Why couldn't I just continue to be closed off like I had been before I met her? Before I took her in?

Adaline shifted in her sleep and moved onto my chest. "Derek. Don't leave me." Her voice was soft and I felt as my shirt began to get damp. Her arms snaked around my abs and pulled me in. "Adaline." Her heart sped up pace as she opened her eyes. "Derek." She pushed me out of her bed and growled. "You have no right to be here!" She was angry. And she looked, weak. "Lana, told me to come. Well, she told Scott to tell me." Adaline jumped from her bed and landed on me, burying her nose into my neck. "I thought you had died. I thought you'd never be able to come back for me." She started to sob, and I sat up, holding her in my arms. How did I let her get this close? "Adaline, we're not.." I trailed off as she sniffed, pulling away from me. "I know we're not in a pack together. But I'm still going to worry about you. You're the only person that tries to push me to my limit. You're, my only friend, who isn't family." She lay her head back down and I held her there. Feeling her heart against my chest sort of calmed me. Was she making me weak? "Don't leave me isolated Derek. I need to know you're ok." I nodded, unable to speak as she kept herself so close to my body.

"Kate, got close to me when I was younger, and, killed my family. I genuinely cared for her back then." Adaline froze and spoke into my chest. "Why is she still alive? She's the one that set fire to your home." I sighed and picked her up, placing her on the bed. "Because we have a code. We don't kill, and they don't kill us." Once I looked into her doe like eyes, I was done for. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, falling onto the tops of her hands. "She killed your family. She's the reason you're so sad all the time Derek. Why, do you let her do that to you? Torture you? Do you still, care about her?" That question was so innocent, but when I looked into her eyes, I was floored. Part of me will always care about Kate. What we had was something fiery. "That's none of your business." It came out colder than I intended and I watched as she shut down. "Adaline…" Her eyes went from happy to see me, to, dull and lifeless. "How can you love someone, who caused you that much pain?" She grabbed her blanket and laid down. "Get out of my room Derek. You're not the alpha I thought you were. You're not as strong as I had imagined, if you can let a girl like Kate, walk all over you that way."

I stood up, unable to really speak. She made sense. I had held so many things inside as I tried to live my life. I tried so desperately to appear strong and this girl, saw right through that with a few simple questions. "Kate was a part of my life." She snorted and rolled over to look at me. "She was the _worst_ part of your life Derek. You had to rebuild. I thought,.." She stopped and bit her lip. "I thought that I had helped even a little. I guess, I was wrong." I smelled the salty tears fall from her eyes. Her scent wasn't as strong as it had been moments before. I climbed out of her window without speaking and jumped down onto the grass, making my way towards the woods. How could I have upset her that much in a few short minutes? How could I go from feeling elated to see her, to shit because I was honest? I growled and started to run deeper into the woods, but something stopped me. I had shoved my hands into my pockets and felt the picture of us crumbled in there. Pulling it out, I stared at her face. I couldn't let her in. I couldn't do that to myself. I ran back, and climbed through her window. I stared her right in those endless black eyes and wiped away her tears, placing the picture in her hands. "When it's safe, I want you to bring this back to me." Adaline looked confused and I spoke softly. "Kate, is still after me Adaline. I need you… I _need_ to know your safe here. You have to stay safe ok? Do you understand me?" She nodded and held the picture to her chest. "You found and kept it?" I brushed the hair from her face and nodded. "I only found it today, but it made me realize, just how much light you bring to my home." She blushed and I kissed her forehead. "Stay safe, and don't come on my property." She closed her eyes and for once, I felt, happy. "Derek." I placed a finger on her lips and she pulled it down. "Lay with me until I fall asleep?" It was such a simple request. Little did I know that it affected me more than I thought it would…

*=D I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a review!


	4. Insanity

*I don't own Teen Wolf, but I do own my OC's. =) Enjoy and review. I welcome anonymous reviews. =3 It actually makes me smile.

**This also kind of goes with the first season, but not really. I may or may not have Kate die in a horrific way. If you think I should, feel free to leave it in a review or PM me. Now ONWARD! To the Fic!

***Side note.. I'm listening to "Until the day I die" As I'm typing this. So, if it gets a little, nasty at the end, blame the music. lol

Chapter 4:

Insanity.

"_Mom! Mom! Where's dad? I can't find him anywhere! I can't find Anthony, or Lana or Elliot!" Tears streamed down my cheeks and I watched as she came around the corner, her face smeared with blood and dirt. "Sssh Adaline. Don't worry, your brothers and sister are safe. I need you to hide." She pushed me into the closet and handed me a gun. "Don't open this door or come out until you can't hear anything got that?" My body started to shift and she shot me a stern look. "You're not fighting this. I don't want them to find you." She brushed my hair and smiled at me sadly. "I love you more than air." My mother's sad brown eyes flashed violet as she looked at me and pressed her lips on my forehead. "Always remember that." She was about to close the door when I grabbed her hand. "Wait." I reached in my boot and grabbed my knife, cutting off a tendril of her hair and shoved it in my pocket. "I love you mom." She smiled and pushed me further back into the closet. "They'll always protect you. Find the family in the hills, they'll take you in. You're the last. Please, don't do anything reckless." There was a banging noise behind her and she kissed me one last time before shutting the door. She trashed the room, and I heard as something blocked the door. There were muffled voices and thudding noises. Something crashed and I heard my mom's voice. "You'll never find her." I heard a clicking noise and heard as the floor gave away, throwing me down a dark tunnel. There was an echo of gunshots and then nothing. When I got to my feet, I knew, she was dead. "Addie!" I felt my sisters arms around me and heard my brothers conversing amongst themselves. "Mom's dead." My claws dug into my hands as I held them in fists. Anthony gave me a sad look. "So is dad. We have to get out of here." I nodded once and picked up my little sister. "Let's go Lana bear. We have to find a new home." We walked down the tunnel, quiet, and fighting back tears. "Elliot.. Take her." I handed him my sister, and climbed onto Anthony's back. "It's ok to cry Addie." I shook my head and held him tightly. "It won't bring her back." I closed my eyes and felt as Anthony sighed. "I promise, we'll be ok." _

I woke with a jerk and saw that I was alone. My eyes adjusted to the lack of light and I threw the blanket away from my legs and jumped off the bed, walking straight to my closet. After minutes of searching in a locked chest, I found it. I opened the book and found my mother's hair. I never liked looking at pictures of her, and of dad, but tonight was one of few nights I needed her comfort. She was the one who taught me to find the beauty in everything around me.

I let a few tears fall and flipped through the book, seeing her smiling face with my father and brothers, and Lana. I found the picture she took of all of us, just days before she died. Lana was so young and I was barely an adult. "Mom, dad, I need you." I held the book to my chest and started to sob. Just when I thought I had gotten it all out, my closet door came open and Elliot stood there. "Addie." He sat next to me and placed the book down, pulling me to his chest. "I miss them too." He was only a year older than me, but we were closer to mom and dad than Anthony and Lana were. He handed me my camera and I took it with a sad smile. "We need you to come back to us." I flipped through the pictures and found Derek's face, and of the burned house. "He's fine Addie. Please, just, do what mom would want you to." I thought for a moment before jumping to my feet. "I'm going for a run." I placed the camera around my neck and jumped out of my window.

I ran. My instincts were telling me to keep going until I couldn't go anymore and to push myself past that limit. I ran to Derek's house. I know he told me to stay home and stay safe, but I missed the smell of his house. And I hadn't seen him in days. I was worried. When I got there, something was telling me to get out. "Derek?" I ignored it. I focused my eyes to the available light and listened carefully. "Derek, I can hear your heart. Don't hide-" I stopped talking as a woman appeared at the top of the steps. "Oh, Derek's keeping a pup under his paw?" I backed away and saw as she pointed an arrow at me. "Now what would he be doing with someone like you…?"

I growled and ducked down as she released her arrow. "Where is he?" I felt as I started to transform and she laughed. "Not here, obviously. I was hoping you'd know." Before I could react, her arrow exploded, sending a shard of it into my neck. I pulled it out with no problem, but my body felt heavy. I fell to the ground and she walked up to me, taking the camera from my neck. She scrolled through the pictures and smiled. "Oh, the poor puppy isn't just a pup. She's a mate. How lovely." I growled and transformed more than before. I was letting the power take over me, which rendered her tranquilizers useless. I got to my feet and she backed away a little. "And a fighter. I'm starting to really love this." She strung up another arrow but I dodged that, rolling to the floor and lunging at her before she could grab another. When I thought I had her, she had me. I felt nothing but pain through my whole body and she smirked. "Derek discovered this not too long ago in fact. I guess it really does work against wolves." She stabbed me in the neck with another tranquilizer and I couldn't take it. I succumbed to the darkness.

*Derek's POV*

Something wasn't right. The air seemed too thick and the forest was quiet. It was never quiet. I ran back home in my wolf form. I had been tracking the alpha but as soon as I got close enough, they ran off. I was back to nothing. I pushed myself harder and as soon as I passed my property line, I smelt her. I ran harder and to my house. I pushed the door open and growled, expecting to see Kate. "Kate! Where are you?" Her scent was everywhere, but something else was in the air. "Adaline.." I found her camera in the middle of my damaged living room and a note.

_I always loved a game of hide and seek. The stakes are high Derek. How long does she have until I kill her? The clock is ticking and I have very little patience. You know that. Xoxo Kate._

I growled even louder and tried my best not to break Adaline's camera. I tried following Kate and the smell of cinnamon but I couldn't. It kept leading me to dead ends. I ran to her house and nearly broke down the back door. Anthony answered and immediately looked down at my hand. "Where is she?" He grabbed the camera and brought me inside. "Hunters took her." Elliot and Lana ran down, and I could see the fear in her sister's eyes. "Hunters? She was asleep in bed!" Elliot hung his head and spoke quietly. "I told her to do what mom would want her to. She said she was going for a run. I thought she'd be back." I felt myself grow bigger and grabbed him by the throat. "You shouldn't have! And now they have her!" Lana transformed and pushed me back into a wall, forcing me to let him go. "It's your fault! She went looking for you and you weren't there to protect her!" I snapped at her face and Anthony jumped in, breaking us apart. "NO one is at fault here." She backed down and I tried to hold back my rage. They sat down and Anthony looked at me and clasped his hands together. "Who has her?" I could see as his body shifted slightly, like he was trying to control his anger. "The Argents. Kate, Argent." They looked amongst themselves and Anthony pointed to Lana. "Go to bed, and tomorrow at school, talk to Scott and see if he can get any information on this Kate, and where she could be keeping Addie. Elliot, didn't you say they came into the shop looking for someone to do body work on a car they needed to fix?" He nodded and looked at me, before glancing away. "Yeah, but that was yesterday. I'll be done tomorrow." Anthony growled and I could see they were scared. "If you hear anything, if you find anything, let me know. You." Pointing to me, we both stood up. "We go searching for her now." I nodded once and we were off.

We ran around for hours, hoping to catch any scent of her. We met back up when the sun was overhead and I felt as my phone vibrated. It was a blocked number but I answered anyway. "Hello?" I heard nothing but silence before a lot of static, as if the phone were being moved around a lot. "Derek! Don't come looking for me. I'm so sorry." I growled and heard as Kate laughed on the other end. "Oh how sweet. Your little play thing doesn't want anything to happen to you. You always knew how to get them Derek." Anthony froze and I spoke in a low, wolf like voice. "If you harm her, I will come after you. Treaty or not, you're mine." I bared my fangs and all she did was laugh. "I do have to say, she was a tough one to contain once she woke up." Her voice dropped and I tried not to show just how angry I was. "She has nothing to do with us Kate. Let her go." There was a shuffling noise and I could hear as Adaline screamed in pain. "No. I think I'll keep her as a pet. She has the loveliest voice when she screams." Adaline screamed again and let out this loud growl. "WHEN I GET FREE, I SWEAR I WILL KILL EVERY SINGLE ARGENT IN YOUR FAMILY!" I heard the sound of chains and then a squeal and nothing. "Well that shut her up. You have one more day to get the information I need about the alpha. If you don't, she dies. And I know how you hate getting innocent people mixed up in our affairs." She hung up and I stopped myself from throwing my phone into a tree and smashing it to pieces. "She's in a warehouse." I looked at Anthony and raised a brow. "That's one of our code phrases. 'Don't come looking for me' means 'I'm in a warehouse.'" He fell silent and thought for a moment. "'I'm so sorry' means 'I smell dirt and pine.'" That narrowed it down to lumber ware houses. We had quite a few of those.

"What's with this Alpha business? I thought Addie said you were the alpha." I looked at him and spoke low. "There's another in town and it's killing people." He sighed and we went back to their home. "Until she's back, and that Kate woman is under control or dead, you should stay here. I know Addie. She won't tell them she's got siblings. She carries nothing identifying where she lives." Anthony had stopped to talk before we got to the door. "She'll come looking for you if you run. So, until this is settled, stay here. I promised our parents we'd protect her. And we're gonna keep her safe at all costs." I nodded and we walked in. I instantly made my way to Adaline's room, and sat on the edge of her bed. She had pictures scattered everywhere. The one that caught my eye was the one on her nightstand. It was framed in this blue crystal, with green accents. It was a picture of me smiling. _That's the first time I've seen you smile Derek. _The word Hope stretched across the top of the frame and I growled. "I'm going to get you back. Alive."

*=) POV*

Adaline was in excruciating pain. The thick chains held her wrists to a bar hanging from the ceiling. They were too big for her to rip out of. Her legs were also chained together, and the weight of it stretched her body. There were wires in her body, sending wave after wave of electricity to keep her weak, and broken. Kate looked over at her and smiled. "Telling your dear lover boy to stay away?" Adaline growled and tried to lunge for her but it didn't go well as Kate pressed a button, sending shockwaves of pain through her body. "No dear. I'm sure he wants your body in one piece." She sat in a chair near Adaline, playing with the remote in her hands as she glanced up at the helpless girl. "He was a great fuck. He knew how to torture a girl. But, you already know that right?" Adaline glared at her from beneath her sweat soaked hair. "Derek, isn't my lover. And unlike you, I'm not some sadistic whore sleeping around with whatever or whoever falls into my trap. I actually have class and dignity. Bitch."

She spat at her, watching it land on her shirt. Kate laughed and stood up, grabbing the girl by the hair and pulling her head back, exposing her neck. "I'm going to have some fun with you." She licked the side of her neck and Adaline struggled against her. "I'll tell him how I tortured you. How you begged to be let free. I'm going to wear him down with stories of how you screamed for him to save you, but he never came." She pulled her head back further, causing Adaline to let out a squeak of pain. "And when he's just at his lowest point, I'll show him your dead body. And when he's distracted with that, I'll slit his throat. Killing the both of you will be so satisfying." Kate let her go and pressed the button, causing Adaline to writhe around helplessly in pain.

When it subsided, Adaline looked at her, her eyes gleaming yellow in the light. "When I get free, I'll come after you. I'll kill your family, one by one, slowly and painfully. I'll save you, and Alison for last. I'll make you watch as I rip her apart. And I'll come for you. Oh, the things I'll do to you." Adaline shook her head too fast for Kate to see. Her voice got deeper, and this time, when she looked at Kate, her eyes were glowing a sinister violet. "I'll torture you for weeks. I'll make sure to peel off your skin, little by little. And when you've had enough, I'll take your head between my teeth and-" Kate pressed the button repeatedly until Adaline fell silent, her head slumping to the side. She pulled out her cell and dialed a familiar number.

"Chris, I think I found her." On the other line her brother spoke in a low voice. "Who?" Kate smirked and looked back at Adaline. "The wolf with the violet eyes. The one dad's been looking for, for years." Chris looked around and spoke in a hurried tone. "Dad killed the last of them off years ago." Kate ran a finger down the side of Adaline's face. "But they had a daughter. I knew this girl looked familiar. It's Aliana's daughter. The one we'd never find." There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "Don't kill her before we get all the facts straight." He hung up and Kate looked at Adaline closely. Lifting up the hem of her shirt, she ripped it in two. "Where is that birth, Oh there you are." On Adaline's right shoulder blade there sat a beautiful little mark. Kate ran her finger over the wolf like shape and smiled. "I'm definitely going to like killing you."

*So how was that? I hope you like! Please review!


	5. A Haunting Past

*How was that last chapter huh? Oh Kate, you crazy bitch. Lol. Ok, I hope you enjoy and review this chapter.. I still don't know if I want to give her a gory death. Or just let it roll with the season.. ish.. O.O

*ALSO, this chapter has a lot of flashbacks. I hope I don't confuse you.

*Disclaimer: I do NOT own MTV's TEEN WOLF.. But I do own my oc's. ENJOY!

Chapter 5:

A haunting Past.

"_Adaline! Get your furry ass back here with my stuff!" Adaline ran from Anthony in the woods with a giggle and held his baseball cards tightly in her arms. The sun was shining brightly and the birds were singing. She hadn't been running for long when her brother tackled her to the ground. "Gotcha!" Her big black eyes looked up at him with a frown. "No fair! You turned!" She pushed him back and a giant wolf with violet eyes came up to both of them. "Mom! Anthony cheated!" The wolf shrank and Adaline ran into her mothers arms. "You took his things Adaline. I think it was fair enough. Come now, they're waiting." Adaline looked at her mother, tall and lean. She had thick black hair that cascaded down her back and brown eyes she longed to have. She had her mothers button nose, and small chin. They walked under falling cherry blossoms and finally came to a field where her father, brother Elliot and baby sister Lana sat. They huddled together under the tree and Adaline looked up, watching the sun stream through the leaves. "Always find beauty in unexpected places Adaline. It's all around you." She settled herself in her mothers lap and looked at both of her parents. "Tell me what makes me special again mommy." Elliot groaned and laid back on the blanket. "We always hear that story Adaline. Can't you pick something else?" Lana climbed into her sisters lap as their mother wrapped her arms around them. "I like hearing what makes Addie special. That means we're lucky." She smiled sweetly and their father spoke. "Well Aliana, I think Lana is right. Let's hear it again." Aliana sighed and leaned against the tree. "Alright Cedric. Don't be upset when Adaline starts thinking she's the favorite." They both laughed and Adaline moved so that she could look at her mother._

"_A long time ago there were 2 different wolves. The ones with the yellow eyes: the strong ones that everyone feared. They were born, not forced. And the ones with the violet eyes. Like you." She touched the end of Adaline's nose and got a giggle. "Tell me why I'm special!" They all laughed and Aliana looked at her daughter softly. "You my dearest, are immune to wolfsbane. You're stronger and faster and a fast learner. Just like me." She held both of her girls and Cedric looked at them all. "You boys, have to protect her if something happens to us." They nodded and Adaline stood up, dropping her sister and struck a pose. "I'll protect them. Since I'm the best!" She ran away and they chased after her, laughing playfully._

Adaline opened her eyes when she heard footsteps, and saw nothing but blonde locks. She let out a low, guttural growl and fought against her chains. "It's been days Kate! He doesn't know who it is!" Kate looked over to the side and that's when Adaline noticed another. "Is this the girl Kate?" He walked over to Adaline and she froze. He looked, kinder than Kate. Kate nodded and walked around her. "Look here." She pointed to the spot on Adaline's back and he narrowed his eyes. "How can you be sure this is a birthmark and not some tattoo?" Adaline tried to squirm away from Kate's hand but she only held her down. "Look closer. It's uneven and the eyes.. It's clearly a birthmark." Adaline growled and tried to bite Kate but she moved back, pushing the button in her hand, causing Adaline to howl in agony. "Kate Stop!" Chris snatched the remote from her hand and looked at Adaline. "Do you know who the alpha is?" She shook her head and tears fell. "I don't know. Please, just let me go." She gave him pleading eyes, hoping it would work but he just turned. "We need her alive. Don't do anything stupid and kill her. We'll start a war that way." He removed his sweater and tied it around the upper part of Adaline's body. "We'll keep you alive as long as you're still useful. We need Derek Hale, and you're his kryptonite." She looked into his icy blue eyes and then looked down. "Then just kill me. I'd rather keep him safe, than know I'm a huge liability to him." He got close to her face and she had to look away. "Kate, get out of here." Kate groaned and walked away.

"What is going on between you and Derek?" He took a few steps back and grabbed a chair, looking at her. "Nothing. He's like an older brother. He trains me." Chris scoffed and tilted his head to the side. "What's the real reason? Aliana would never leave her offspring untrained." Adaline jumped in her chains and growled at him. "How do you know my mother?" She pulled against her chains, stirring up the dust on the ground. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Tears were streaming down her cheeks, as she slowly stopped struggling. "Why did you take her away from me…?" She started sobbing and Chris sighed. "I didn't kill her. Now tell me your relation to Derek Hale." Adaline took only a few seconds to compose herself as she turned, snapping at Chris, nearly breaking her wrists. Her eyes were once again violet. "Who killed my mother? I asked you a question filthy ape!" Chris jumped back and went wide eyed. "Throwing insults at me won't get you free. Now tell me, what are you doing with Derek?" She growled and each time she tried to bite him, you could hear bones crack and break. Her body grew bigger and her chains got tighter, blood dripping from her legs and wrists. "NOTHING IS GOING ON BETWEEN DEREK AND ME!" She struggled and Chris smiled. "Good. We'll keep it that way." He walked away and Kate came back in, eyeing Adaline with a smirk. "It's time for fun."

*Adaline's POV*

I was alone in the dark. Kate had up and left and her goons were outside. I looked around and tugged at my chains. Nothing gave, and my body was sore. _Concentrate. _I looked around again and focused on my feet. My chains were loose and I knew I could slip out of them whenever I needed. The chains on my arms were a different story. They were attached to some stupid pole that kept me suspended in the air. Groaning, I kept myself from fully turning. I was weak, hungry and so broken from before.

"_They're dead? How is that possible Cedric? They were careful, they followed the code." I was hiding with Elliot in the closet and we both peaked through the crack. "They were wrongfully accused. There's something going on here, and it's lowering our numbers." Father sighed and leaned back in his chair as mom sat on the edge of his desk. "They're after us aren't they?" Elliot shifted and I went down with a slight thud, causing our parents to stop talking and open the closet. "You two are always in places you shouldn't. Adaline, go get your things, we're training." I did as I was told and ran to my room. Who had died? Who was falsely accused?_

*Derek's POV*

I sat in Adalines room, going through her pictures. Seeing her smiling face kept me from going to the Argents home and ripping them to shreds. What was it about her, that made me want to protect her? Before all of this, I cared only about my safety. But the moment I saw her walk into my house, I needed to get to know her. The moment I saw her smile, was the moment I decided she needed my protection.

Staring at her picture in my hand, I couldn't help but grin. She kept her eyes closed, and had the biggest smile I had ever seen. "I took that. It's crappy, but it captured the moment." I looked up to see Lana standing next to me with a smile. "Anthony had just bought her that camera, and I wanted her first picture in it, to be of her smiling face." She sat next to me and sighed. "What if she's dead? What if Kate killed her already?" I shook my head at the thought and put her picture down. "Kate wouldn't kill her if she wanted something from me. She's still alive." I hope.

I watched as Lana got up and walked to Adaline's closet, rummaging through until she was holding a wooden box. She placed it between us on the bed and looked at me. "When you rescue her, don't tell her you saw this." I nodded and looked at the box. My finger went over the engraved word 'Happiness', before she opened it. "My sister loves to take pictures because it's like having proof of a memory." She looked down inside and started pulling out pictures and random items, placing them on the bed. "The things that truly made her happy went in this box." I instantly, saw my face. A lot of black and white photos of me, all of them candid. "She hasn't really been interested in other people. Addie usually keeps to the family and makes friends only when it's necessary. But she just had to know you. She said she saw something sad behind your eyes. I guess, these were the times you looked happy to her." I glanced at her and then back at the pictures. "Surely I'm not the only one that was caught in her paparazzi web." Lana didn't really laugh or make anything that signaled that she was happy. Instead she dug deeper into the box.

"There was one other werewolf. It was a few years ago, in Whitesburg, Ga." She pulled out a smaller box labeled 'Mistakes' and handed it to me. Inside were pictures of a younger Adaline, maybe 17, and of a guy, smiling like idiots. There were trinkets and movie stubs. "What happened to him?" I handed it back to her and she gave me a melancholy smile. "He sold her out to some hunters. He killed a few people and pinned it on her. She ended up having to prove her innocence and kill him. It tore her to shreds. She really loved him." Lana sighed and pulled out a few more things. "I remember her coming home, covered in blood, crying. She never really let anyone in since then." I looked over the things she handed me. Mostly candid photos of couples, other werewolf families, and of her parents. "Addie never wanted to leave us. She never complained when we made mistakes and had to move. But then she met you, and never wanted to come home." Lana let a tear slide down her cheek and she handed me one last photo. It was of me and Adaline, under a tree. I was looking at her with a slight smile and she was looking at me, laughing. The photo itself was blurred so I guess she didn't mean to take it. "I made her stay with me Lana." Lana shook her head and started to put everything back except the picture I held in my hand. "I asked her what was wrong one night, and she said she wanted to stay."

Part of me was happy to hear her say that, but the other part felt bad. I haven't taken any risks besides Kate and we all know how that turned out. I placed the picture in the box myself and looked at her. "Why are you telling me all of this?" She smiled and closed it, running her hand along the top. "To give you motivation to get her back safely." Lana put the box back where it belonged and stood in the doorway staring at me for the longest. "When you do bring her back Derek, I hope you know if you want her in your life or not. She isn't a yoyo." She walked away and I laid back in Adaline's bed.

"_Kate, this is wrong." Kate kissed me roughly and I lost the will to argue. Backing me into a wall, I felt her run her hands under my shirt and up my chest, sending chills down my spine. "Do you really want me to stop Derek?" She bit my lower lip and I lost control, picking her up off the floor and backing her into a different wall, trailing my kisses down her neck. "I knew you wouldn't." Her hands grabbed my hair, causing me to look at her in the available light of my room. In that moment, I saw her twisted beauty. "I love you Kate." I looked at her, waiting for a response and she just smiled. "Oh Derek." Her arms wrapped around me, as she bit at my neck. I never got my response._

I jerked awake and looked around me. My heart raced as I remembered where I lay. I wasn't at home. I was in Adaline's bed, and she was nowhere around. Rolling over, I dug my nose into her pillow and breathed in her scent. This wasn't my room. This wasn't my house. My family's dead. I was alone. I felt alone. I had isolated myself from the world because one woman destroyed everything that made me happy. Looking over onto the nightstand, I saw the one picture of me Adaline had framed. Maybe I wasn't completely alone. This girl managed to see past what I couldn't, and make me smile again.

I couldn't lay there any longer. I jumped up and out of her window. When I landed on the ground with a thud, I took off. I wasn't going to let Kate win. I wasn't going to let her get what she wanted. I'm going to find the alpha and keep Adaline safe. I was going to kill Kate if she hurt her.

*So how was that? It took me longer than expected to get this out. I had been thinking about it and working on it, but I've been so tired! Sorry it wasn't as long. So tell me in the reviews, do you want Kate to die a gory death, or have it go along with the first season?


	6. Rescued

*Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. I do however, own my OC's. Please enjoy and review!

Chapter 6:

Rescued.

_I remembered the sun. I remembered feeling it shine on my skin and casting great shadows on the ground. There was a smell of earth, freshly turned earth, and the sound of trickling water from a nearby creek. It was peaceful that day. I never experienced peace like that before. Mom and dad were out training Elliot and Anthony while Addie sat in the dirt with me. She looked so sad. "Addie, what's wrong?" She shook her head and smiled at me, but I knew better. "Nothing Lana boo. Come on, this dirt castle isn't going to build itself!" She piled dirt in front of her and I placed my small hand on hers. "We promised we would tell each other everything." Her big black eyes looked at me and I felt as she moved the hair from my face. "I'll tell you when you're older. I promise." I remember, the way she looked, so defeated. _

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and got ready for school. Elliot looked at me as I flew down the stairs and smiled. "You look like shit Lana." I rolled my eyes and flipped him off, noticing that Derek was nowhere in sight. "Where's Hale?" Anthony looked at me and sighed. "That's none of your concern Lana. Your job is to graduate." Anthony never liked telling me anything. They all thought I was too young and kept me out of the loop. "Fine." I silently ate my breakfast and made my way to school soon afterwards.

"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. I've become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming this. All I want to do.. Is be more like you,.." I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Do you know you're singing that wrong?" I smiled when I saw Stiles and nodded. "Yeah, its.. I want to be more like Addie." He looked down and spoke quietly. "Still haven't found her?" I shook my head and sighed. "I'm starting to think she's dead. Derek wasn't even at the house this morning." I felt his eyes on me and Scott joined in. "Why hasn't she just broken free? Didn't you mention something about her being special?"

I looked around and we stood next to my locker. "She's immune to wolfsbane or something like that. I don't really remember the stories my mother told us." I fell silent and leaned my head against the locker. I hated when I couldn't remember something about them. "Hey, no sad face." I looked up and saw Stiles trying to make me smile. "Sorry. Addie remembers everything. She's like the Bruce Banner in our family." The look on their faces made me smile a bit. "Hey, can I train with you and your brothers later?" I looked at Scott and nodded. "Yeah, no problem."

*Derek's POV*

I waited with Anthony on the roof. One by one, Kate's lackeys started to head for home and I grew uneasy. Anthony wanted to wait, to reduce the chances of killing the others, but I wanted to get her down and take her where it was safe. "What's the matter? I thought the violet eyes were the stronger breed? You look a little dead." Kate pushed a button and Adaline started to writhe around in pain. She wasn't screaming as much with lead me to believe that she was really weak. "You're starting to become useless." Adaline stopped moving and her head slumped to the side. I growled and Anthony held me back. "Just wait Derek. There are only a few more people."

I held back and crouched lower. "Adaline, if you can hear me, growl at Kate. Show me that you're ok." I waited. Nothing happened. "Do something. Please." She still didn't move and I grew more anxious. "Don't worry. When we get her out of there, she'll be fine." Anthony didn't sound too convinced himself and that worried me. "How can you be so patient when your little sister could be dying?" He looked at me and I could tell that he knew I was beyond angry. "Because she's special." I waited for a proper answer but never received one.

When the last of her goons left, Anthony and I waited a little longer to assure that no one else would be there. "I'll distract Kate, and you cut Adaline down and get out of there." Anthony shook his head and looked around the building. "You might kill her. I'll keep Kate busy." I agreed and we jumped down silently, and split off. I snuck over behind Adaline and tried so hard not to go after Kate as she circled her. "What does he see in you?" She scoffed as she got closer to her face. "Probably nothing if he hasn't tried to get you back." I saw Anthony shoot me a glare as I almost went after her. "Derek is like my brother." Adaline's voice was so weak. "That's what he finds attractive. Girls that he can control. Girls that are too weak to say no to him." Adaline didn't thrash as she lifted her head. "That's not the Derek I know. Your version of Derek is weak and diluted. The one I see would give up his happiness to make sure someone is ok. He just doesn't show it."

I had enough of the talking. Anthony growled, catching Kate's attention. "Well what do we have here? The little bitch has two lovers?" She got out her gun and started to shoot him but he was too quick for her. I instantly pulled the wires that were embedded in Adaline's sides and stomach, causing her to gasp in pain. Kate turned to me and smiled. "Oh I knew you'd be here. I just didn't know you'd bring a friend. Sharing the same girl now Derek? You never seemed like the one to share." She went to shoot me, but Anthony had her in his grasp. Within seconds, he had knocked her out, tossing her body to the side. I undid the chains that held Adaline down and she fell into my arms, unable to walk.

"Hey, look at me. Adaline.." She lifted her hand to my cheek and I held it there. Her eyes rolled back and she fell limp in my arms. "We need to get her back, NOW." Anthony agreed and we both ran out and back to their home. Adaline's breathing became a little more strained with each step I took. Her heartbeat wasn't as strong as when I first cut her down.

It felt like it took us hours to get her home. Placing her in her bed, I stepped back as Lana took over. "Get out. I got it from here." She pushed me out of the room as she slammed the door. Elliot looked on as I paced the door. "Don't worry. Addie always gets worse before she gets better. That's how she is." Anthony shot him a glare and I knew this was serious. I growled and made my way for the front door but they stopped me. "LET ME GO. I NEED TO KILL HER." Elliot threw me back and I hit the wall with a force that left a hole. "Not now Derek. If something happens to you while she's trying to recover, I'm sure we'll have hell to pay." I didn't say another word as I pulled myself out of the wall and made my way to the living room. "You should've killed her." Anthony shook his head and sat on the sofa with a sigh. "That wasn't the plan. We just needed to get Addie back alive. Once she comes after us, then we kill her." Elliot agreed and before long, Lana came back out. "She's asleep. She should be ok by morning.." She trailed off and looked at Anthony. "What's wrong Lana?" Pushing her bangs from her face she looked worried. "Her cuts aren't healing fast enough. I think, I think they used wolfsbane on her. To test her." Anthony stood up and I grew a little frantic. "Are you sure?" Lana nodded and I looked at all of them. "What are you going to do about it? She's dying up there! She's not going to get better!" I ran up the stairs before they could speak and into her room.

Adaline was laying there, bandaged and still. I slowly climbed in beside her and felt as she took a breath. "Derek?" I placed my finger across her lips and when she fell silent, I wrapped my arms around her. "I'll find the cure to keep you from dying." She smiled and turned to me. "I'm not going to die. I'm special." I was hearing that a lot lately. "What makes you so special?" She placed her hand over mine and looked at me. "I have violet eyes. Do you not know the stories?" I shook my head and Anthony walked in. "The wolves with the violet eyes, are an abomination. They were once normal werewolves but God granted them a special power, immunity to wolvesbane. To show others that werewolves weren't meant to be feared." He sat on the edge of her bed and Adaline nodded. "To show that they were stronger. But since then the numbers dwindled. That's why we're supposed to protect her." I looked between the two of them and Adaline spoke softly. "Those are just legends though. The reality is, that it takes more wolvesbane to kill me. I wasn't hit with a lethal dose, so I should be fine." She buried herself deeper into my arms and sighed again. "I'm hungry." I couldn't help but chuckle as Anthony laughed. "I'll get you some food. You, rest." She nodded and he walked away, leaving us alone.

After she had eaten, she seemed to have regained some of her energy. I held her in my arms and just stared at her. "Am I really like a brother to you?" Adaline sighed and pulled away a little. She seemed so uncomfortable and it hurt a little. "There's nothing here Derek. You're clearly not open to anything, and I don't have it in me to be disappointed by others." She never looked at me, but I heard as her heart skipped. "You're lying." I listened closely and didn't hear anyone in the house. So it was just us. "Tell me the truth. Am I?" She sat up and I was face to face with those gorgeous black eyes and long lashes. "What do you want me to say Derek? That, I'm attracted to you and I can't live without you?" I pulled myself away from her this time as she kept talking. "Because I can't do that. I can't open up just to be let down by others. I did it once and he ruined me. And you can't either because she's still alive." Ouch.

*Adaline's POV*

I didn't want to tell him, but it was like word vomit. My heart was racing and I was on the verge of tears. Derek looked at me, and I saw the same sadness as when I first came here behind his eyes. "So all these pictures, they're just pieces of paper with images to you? They don't have a meaning?" He glared at me and sat up, pointing at the framed picture on my nightstand. "If you really think of me as your brother, why is that picture there and the ones of your family clear across the room?" I followed his pointed finger to the wall and bit my lip. "Why did you want to stay with me? When you first stayed with me, you had the chance to leave. So many chances to go, but you never took them. When I had nothing else to teach you, you still stayed in my home and continued to try and." He stopped when he saw the tears fall from my face.

I didn't want to hear any more. I got up and left. My body was weak and my cuts were in so much pain, but I kept pushing myself to run harder. When the woods came into view I let my guard down and followed an unseen path through the trees. _I stayed. I stayed because I wanted to see you every day. I wanted to learn what you knew. I wanted to see what you saw. I needed to know what it would be like to be without my family._ I pushed harder when my muscles felt like they would fall apart. My vision started to become blurred but I couldn't slow down. There was a pounding in my ears and my heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest.

The world started to become fuzzy and I tripped, rolling in the leaves and hitting a fallen tree. "Ugh.." I felt as one of my cuts reopened and became wider. "Adaline!" FUCK. I heard as Derek stopped beside me and held me in his arms. "Why did you run?" When my vision came to, I saw nothing but concern in his eyes. "Why can't you just face your problems?" He held me against his chest as I started crying. "I never wanted this. I never wanted to be born into this life. To be hunted down. I was sought after for so long Derek." I clutched his shirt between my hands and sobbed harder. "I liked staying with you because you didn't know. I could see it in your eyes. Not only were you sad and alone, like I was, you were oblivious to the fact that I was different." His arms tightened around me and I felt as my cuts stung me. But I didn't care.

"I knew, I had to protect you. When I first saw you, I knew there was something different about you and I had to know. I followed you. I stalked you like you were my prey." He spoke in a lower tone as he adjusted me in his arms, picking me up and walking back to my home. "I knew you wouldn't let me take your sister. That's why I took you. It allowed me to satiate my curiosity about you." He looked at me with his electric blue gaze and in the available light, I saw him smile a little. "Each time I thought about someone hurting you, it pushed me to become stronger, to train harder. Whenever you laughed after training, I couldn't get enough of it. I just couldn't let my guard down, and I'm sorry for that." My heart skipped a little and I tried to find my voice. "I couldn't show you how those little moments really made me happy. Even when you were going crazy with your camera and taking pictures of me in my wolf form." He fell silent which allowed me to speak. "I could see that you were happy. I just needed the proof." Derek stopped walking and set me down on a stump, lifting my shirt to look at my open wound. I sat in silence as he took off and ripped his shirt to tie around my abdomen to stop the bleeding.

I don't know how long we sat there. Seconds, minutes, hours? All I could hear was the sound of our hearts beating and the wind whistling through the trees. He was kneeling in front of me as he took both of my hands. "Everyone is let down, that's the fact of life." I nodded in agreement and he laid his head on my lap. "I just don't want to be let down by the people I care about Derek." We sat there in silence, staring into each other's eyes, trying to figure out what to say. I was the first to look away, unable to think of anything else. "Thank you, for rescuing me. It took you long enough." I tried to make him laugh but when I looked down at him, he was still staring at me. "No Addie, thank you." I blushed and felt as he cupped my face in his hands. "For rescuing me." I looked at him and bit my lip. "Call me Adaline. I like it coming from you." He laughed and let my face go, scooping me up in to his arms once again.

When we got back, he laid me in my bed and I scooted over. "Don't go. Please, don't.. just leave." The thought of him going, felt like my wounds would reopen and I'd bleed to death. "Adaline, I can't stay here. Not when-" He stopped himself and I knew. There were things that needed to be said between us, and we couldn't say them. We couldn't risk being hurt. I didn't want to fight him. I wouldn't. Instead, I rolled over towards the window so I could watch him leave. My bed sunk in and I felt as he rolled me back over, putting his hand on my waist and pulling me in, being careful of my injuries. Without much wait, he pressed his lips against mine softly. Not at all what Kate described when she was torturing me.

His hand moved from my waist to my cheek, his thumb moving the hair away from my face. When he pulled away, he was smiling. I felt as he traced my lips with his finger and just, stared at me. "Don't hurt me Derek. I'm not really stable enough to be broken." Derek pulled my face closer to his and spoke in a low voice, his eyes flashing electric blue. "Don't worry. That's the last thing I want." This time, he kissed me a little rougher than before, wrapping both of his arms around me, moving me so that I was above him. I parted my lips and deepened the kiss, feeling as he desperately wanted to taste me. When we pulled away, it was to catch our breaths. I wanted more, but Derek kissed my forehead instead and held me down to lay on his chest. "Will you be here in the morning?" The muscles in his arms tightened around me and I got my answer. "Nothing is going to tear me away from you again." I wanted to believe him, but my heart wasn't ready for that. "You rescued me." That was the last thing I heard before I drifted off into a comfortable darkness..

*So how was that chapter? I hope you liked it. Please review! And to all those who have been leaving them, I am so thankful for you. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't keep writing. =D So thank you so very much!


	7. Free Falling

**Hey guys! This isn't going to be a chapter. This is more like, well, I can't really explain it. It goes with the story though. I hope you enjoy. Because I've been thinking about this allllll day.

***Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. I do own my OC's.

Chapter 7:

Free Falling.

_Rock bottom. _

_I was there. I felt like I would never get out of this endless free falling cycle. _

_My mother died protecting me. My father died protecting my siblings. To keep me safe._

_Safe?_

_What did that word even mean anymore?_

_How could you be safe, when you were a monster?_

_A beast of legends? A creature that did nothing but craved blood?_

_To Kill?_

_How do you cope with the fact that you were so completely different, that you were singled out in your own group?_

_I was special._

_Special? That word had no meaning to me._

_Special is just something that humans used for things they didn't understand. And I was misunderstood a lot._

_I was full of curiosity, of hope, of wonder and imagination._

_I hoped for the best and that one day, I wouldn't be considered a freak for being who I was. For being born a wolf. For being born a Violet eyed creature._

_An abomination._

_Without my parents, I had no one to keep me together. And as I held my arms around my body, I felt my own grip loosen._

_My reality was slipping and all I saw was blood._

_Crimson Blood._

_The irony smell filled my nostrils and as I looked down, it stained my hands and clothes._

_Joshua. He laid there, bleeding, gasping for air, trying to say sorry for all the things and lies he put me through. _

_I thought he was the glue that helped keep me together, but he was just the hammer that shattered my world. My already ruined world. _

_Every 'I love you' was a lie. Every kiss was poison that killed me slowly from the inside. Every touch, every spoken word, every fleeting glance was a bullet to my heart._

_My heart. _

_I laugh at the fact that it no longer existed. _

_Nothing beat within my chest since I had to kill the only person I _thought_ I loved._

_Having to rip him apart, little by little to ensure he hurt as much as I did._

_Feeling his flesh under my nails and later finding in between my teeth._

_Feeling his warm blood trickle down my throat and between my fingers satisfied me in an odd way._

_But I had made my mistake and killed, forcing us to leave our home for the first time since my parents death._

_Lana. Poor Lana had made too many, and we moved in order to keep our dirty secret. We were a family of destroyers. We destroyed and ended lives, that was our purpose._

_But I didn't have one. I didn't believe in this 'Gift'_

_It was a curse. Something to be feared and broken, not to be kept and revered._

_I hated myself. I hated my life. I hated this world and this so called 'God' that gave me this curse._

_I would never be normal. I'd never be able to have a scar with a story behind it. _

_The only ones I had were the ones that couldn't be seen. Emotional. Mental. Insane scars._

_Insanity. It was something I was familiar with._

_The voices in my head told me which path to take. Which road to turn onto. When to run and when to hide._

_They told me not to kill. But they fought amongst themselves, driving me into a pit of despair._

_The cold feeling of being alone, and crazy was something I could and would never get used to. I needed to run. I needed to lose the feeling of being, me._

_So I took the pills. Wolfsbane. All of it. But it wasn't enough. It wasn't a lethal dose. It wouldn't kill me._

_I wanted a quiet escape. I welcomed death. I wanted to slip into nothingness and be reunited with my parents._

_But I couldn't have it my way. My body threw it up. A black liquid expelled from my mouth onto the floor. I mess that I had to keep to myself, and clean up. My siblings never knew I wanted to end it all._

_All the feeling of emptiness. The loneliness that consumed every part of my being. _

_I picked myself up, just long enough to show them I was 'Happy'. But I knew, I would never be happy. _

_Or so I thought._

_Beacon Hills. _

_The Hills. My mother said the hills before she died. Maybe this is where she meant._

_I hoped, for the last time, that someone would end my pain._

_Pain. I saw it in his eyes. I heard it in his voice. Behind every angry comment he made._

_He was free falling in the darkness beside me. He was broken and beaten down a little more than I was._

_But he was stronger. He was faster. He was smarter. He was, familiar._

_For the first time, I felt my heart again._

_I felt true joy. I felt emotions that I couldn't describe. _

_I'd never admit it. I'd never have him. I didn't want him. _

_I didn't want him to see who I really was. I didn't want him to know how messed up and ruined my mind was. How I desperately wanted to be human. _

_Derek Hale, saw right through me, like I did with him._

_He healed what he couldn't see. He made my heart beat again. He gave me the will to survive._

_But not the will to accept who I was. _

_Who I was._

_This made me smile for once in 5 years. _

_I opened up and cried. I released 5 years of pent up emotion, of bad thoughts, and energy that I couldn't show the ones that loved me._

_And a kiss. _

_Something my lips have not felt since Joshua. Something I never wanted to feel. Something that I hoped to never experience again. Like trust._

_Derek Hale, I trust you. But not enough to give you what you want. _

_You'd forever feel alone with me. I wouldn't always be there. I couldn't give you what you wanted because I had nothing to give. _

_Peace._

_I myself didn't have it._

_I left him there. I left them all there. I couldn't risk being a liability to them. I couldn't be the abomination the hunters wanted._

"_Will you be here in the morning?" That was the dumbest question I've ever asked. I knew he would, because I wouldn't._

_Yes, I ran. I ran away from them. Away from everything I knew. Away from the pain I was causing them._

_Anthony would forever have to be my protector._

_Elliot would also have to keep watch. To make sure the voices never got too loud._

_Lana. My dearest Lana, had to deal with the fact that I was broken. She had to help keep me together when I knew I was slipping. She couldn't be without me. But she couldn't grow with me around._

_I ran through the woods. Past cities. I crossed borders in days. I hunted prey to sustain myself. To do anything that helped me forget that I had abandoned them for the better._

_But Derek. The thought of Derek would pull me back and I'd find myself turning around._

_No. It was better this way. I had to separate myself from them. From him. From my old life._

_I had to find a way to be without them._

_I had to find a way to face the world. To stop hiding behind a camera, and an excuse._

_I had to find a way to be with them, without feeling alone._

_I had to stop free falling._

_I had to be me again._

_**_SO what did you think? I thought about this all day. It's from Adaline's POV of course. It's her thoughts. What she feels and why she acts the way she does. I just wanted to give some insight I guess. I hope you liked it. Please review. And for those of you who have left a review and PM'd me, thank you so very much. And also a special thank you to the many who have me on their story and author alerts. That brings a smile to my face and a tear to my eyes. It really does mean a lot to me.


	8. Easier to Run

*I do not own Teen Wolf. But I do own my OC's. Enjoy and Review.

Chapter 8:

Easier To Run.

*=D POV*

Derek had woken up to find her gone. Adaline grabbed a few of her things and left. She didn't make a sound, or show any signs that night, that she wanted to go. She left no trace of her scent, no footprints. She ran away from them, leaving nothing explained. Derek walked into her home after hours of searching, and found her siblings gathered in the living room. All holding letters addressed to them. Anthony handed him an envelope. He looked down and tore it open, reading what she had written aloud.

_Derek,_

_There are so many things I want to tell you. So many memories I want to share. But in the state I'm in, there's no way I can give you what you want. But the one thing I can give all of you is safety. As long as I'm gone, they won't come after you or use me against you. You're all safer without me. Derek, seeing that you cared enough to rescue me, to hold me all night while I slept, made me feel things I haven't felt in years. Thank you. But this, this is truly goodbye._

He growled and looked at all of them. Lana had tears in her eyes. "She said I had to experience life on my own." She looked down at her paper and tears fell with a light thud. "That's all. Nothing heartfelt. Nothing about coming back." Derek felt this pain in his chest as he watched this younger girl cry over the abandonment of her sister. "Addie was the closest person I had. She was like mom to me." She sobbed harder and Derek had to fight the urge to comfort her.

Anthony had a solemn look on his face as he spoke. "She told me not to worry anymore. That she'd send word of being alive." He got up and left, unable to process the fact that one of his own had left without warning. Derek could hear as Anthony made his way to his sisters room and tried to find the signs of her unhappiness. Anything that influenced her choice to leave.

Elliot had a sad smile on his face as he placed his letter down. "She told me to take care of Lana. Like I wasn't doing that already." His voice dripped a certain kind of melancholy as he spoke. The look on his face went from sad to miserable to stopped at near dead. "She had nothing to say to me." He sat there in silence, emotion had over taken him and he was trying to handle it the best way he could.

"Kate, how could you let them over power you? How did you let her get away?" Kate rolled her eyes as her brother yelled at her in the empty warehouse. "There were two of them, and I was alone. I didn't know the bitch was sleeping around." She rubbed the sore spot around her neck and Chris slammed his fist down on the table. "You should've known there would be others protecting her! Aliana wouldn't allow us to kill her if she knew her daughter would be alone. How could you be so stupid Kate?"

He wasn't too pleased and she could sense that. I think anyone could at this point. "When Gerard hears about this.." Chris stopped as Kate stood up. "He won't hear about this. I'm going to find her and the alpha." She sounded determined but they both knew better. It would take a whole team to locate the girl if she were being protected. And as for the alpha, he would slip up eventually. Kate grabbed her gun and started to head out the door. "First things first. I kill the ones who bruised my neck." She grinned as the sunlight hit her skin. Derek Hale was the first on her list of victims.

Days.

Days had passed by since Adaline had left and Lana grew more and more frantic for her safety. Derek was running around trying to find the Alpha, hoping that would help bring her home, while her brothers were going on as if she were on vacation. Lana sighed and looked down at her text book. "I read somewhere that werewolves are fast learners. What happened to you Scott?" Stiles saw as both of his friends looked up at them and Lana stifled a giggle. "I was bitten, not born you idiot." He rolled his eyes and Stiles spread out in a smile. "Well you're still a werewolf." He turned to Lana and watched as she looked away, as if she were staring in space.

"Still no word from your sister?" Lana shook her head and spoke quietly. "No. I keep thinking she's home, but get disappointed when I find out it's just my imagination." She shifted in her seat and Scott smiled at her. "Derek is working really hard to find the alpha, and your sister. He carries around something of hers in his pocket." Lana raised a brow and tilted her head. "How do you know?" Scott sighed and thought for a moment. "Because he smells like her."

When school was over, Lana and Scott ran the woods looking for Derek. But they couldn't find him anywhere. He wasn't answering his phone and he wasn't in his broken down home. Lana looked around the burned building and took in a deep breath. "I can see why she liked it here. It's, comfortable." Scott shot her a confused look and Lana smiled. "She's unusual. Just like this house, she's broken and beaten." It hurt her to say that about her sister, but the girl had left. Unlike her dead parents, she chose to leave. And that made part of her angry.

They ran the woods until night fell and Anthony howled for her to come home. "We'll find them, don't worry Lana. I know how important your sister is to you." Lana looked at him and shook her head. "No Scott, you don't. What Stiles and your mom are to you don't compare to what my sister is to me. She's not only my sister, but my best friend, my mother, my father and my mentor. No matter how hard our lives got, my sister made me smile when she herself couldn't. If I don't get her back to me, I don't know what's going to happen." There was silence between them before she finally walked in the direction of her home.

_It's easier to run, replacing this pain with something numb._

_It's so much easier to go, than face all this pain here all alone. _

She sat in a tree looking down at her prey. A low growl clung in her throat, unable to escape. Adaline let her instincts take over her as she dropped down, her canines buried deep in to the throat of a deer. She felt its life slowly fade as she began to eat. The blood covered her face and part of her body. She had regained a lot of her strength the days she's been gone. She kept running through the day, and hunting at night. Staying close to the woods, she roamed a bit more freely than she would have had she been in the city. "I wonder if they're safe." She was now seated beside her freshly eaten kill, and wiped some blood away from her face.

It was a rare moment that she had killed during the day. Laying back in the dead leaves she sighed and looked at the sunlight streaming through the trees.

"_Derek, what are you going to do when you catch the other alpha?" Derek's steely electric blue eyes looked at her from beneath his furred brows. She had pulled him out of his thoughts again, and she hated doing that. "Kill them. They're causing me too much trouble." Adaline sighed as he shifted his feet, getting ready to run. She stayed in the leaves as he looked at her. "What do you want me to do?" She blushed under his gaze and shrugged, sitting up and eventually getting to her feet. "I don't know. But killing them should be the last thing you want to do." She took off before he could speak._

Adaline got to her feet and began walking back towards Beacon Hills. _Go home_. She could hear the voices fighting amongst themselves in her head again. Though, not as loudly as when she were younger. "I don't know where home is anymore." She pulled her pack higher and adjusted her blood soaked clothing.

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me. A secret I've kept locked away, no one could ever see._

_Wounds so deep they never show, they never go away. Like moving pictures in my head, for years and years they've played. _

Adaline had taken the time over the past few days, to be a werewolf. She had taken the time to run away from her ever growing problems and retreat into something she hated. It was much easier for her to run that to face the fact her life was something she'd never be able to control.

So she walked for days. Her body seemed to go into a coma like state, her eyes glazed over as she let the voices take over. Adaline hunted when she was hungry and stayed in the shadows when humans were nearby. When she was about to cross the border into Beacon Hills, she snapped out of it. She caught a flash of red eyes and dropped her things, and herself, to the ground. _Damn_. She held her breath and listened for the Alpha. When it didn't let on that it had caught her, she sat up.

Following it deeper into the woods, she kept quiet, and a safe distance away. Her violet eyes flashed as she let her instincts take over. She stalked the alpha like he was her prey. "_My dear, what makes you think you're stalking me? What if I want you to believe that?" _She froze and felt as something ran a cold, clawed finger up her exposed arm. In that instant she blinked, the Alpha went from being in front of her, to right beside her, growling in her ear.

Adaline knew what to do. She took him by surprise by falling to the ground and catching his ankle with her foot, causing him to fall. She turned to see his face. Burned, his face was singed, but his eyes, those glowing red eyes stayed so focused on her. She tried to jump over him but he caught her by the wrist as she turned around to run. Adaline fell with a slight thud and he held her down to the ground. His face starting to transform as she looked up at him in slight horror. "An omega. What fun this will be." She growled and threw him back, showing him her violet eyes in the dark. "I'm part of a pack." He watched as she turned and ran. It was the easiest thing she could do.

The trees flew by her as she ran. She ran as if the ground would give way if she lingered. _Run faster. Faster!_ Adaline pushed herself to the limit as she weaved between the trees. She strained her ears to listen for the others , hoping someone was nearby to help defend against the alpha. Her heart beat faster and faster as she heard the Alpha behind her growl. _Shit._ She glanced behind her to see his flaming red eyes and long fur covered body following her. He was full wolf as he caught up to her quickly, pinning her back down to the ground. "DEREK!" It was the only thing she could scream as the alpha loomed over her. In a gruff voice he spoke. "He won't be able to save you. You're mine. From this moment, you'll forever be mine." His face twitched as he opened his mouth to bite her. Adaline tried to wiggle free, in order to buy herself some time.

*Derek's POV*

"DEREK!" It was faint, but I heard her. Anthony and Scott looked around us, trying to determine where it came from, but I took off. I knew. They followed closely behind me as I transformed and ran deeper into the woods. I hadn't been running long when I saw her. Adaline's clothes were torn and bloodied. The Alpha hovered over her body as she fought to keep him away from killing her. Anthony slammed into his body and Scott pulled Adaline up. "Are you ok?" Adaline nodded and we all watched as the Alpha ran off. There were too many of us for him to take. Anthony immediately took his sister into his arms and held her there. "Adaline. What were you thinking? It's been more than 2 weeks." She spoke softly and I saw as her hold on him became tighter. "It hasn't felt like it." Scott was smiling as he looked on at her. "Lana is going to be so happy you're back. Stiles will finally catch a break." Adaline looked confused and I saw as they glanced at me. I guess something in my face told them to back off. Anthony let her go and sighed. "You come home. You hear me?" She nodded and both he and Scott left us alone.

"I saw his face Derek. It was burned. He smelled of, decay.." She shuddered and looked at me. She was avoiding what happened. "What? Burned? Where?" Adaline walked up to me and pointed to the side of her face and neck. "Here, all along here. As if he were burned alive." I knew who he was. Before I could speak, her arms wrapped around me and I felt as my shirt got wetter. "I didn't think you'd come. I was so scared. I thought he would mark me." She melted into my chest and I couldn't help but snake my arms around her. "Mark you?" She nodded and pulled back to look at me. "He wanted me for his own." I felt this cold oozing feeling run down my spine as she said that. No one would ever have her. No one.

"Let's get you home." Adaline didn't' say a word as I carried her back to my car. The ride was silent and she awkwardly laid in my lap as I drove. "You're safer in the passenger seat." She shook her head and pulled herself in the tiniest ball. "I'm safer, in your arms." I've never heard her so scared before, and I couldn't argue with her. When she got home, Lana and Elliot tried to make her comfortable. When she showered, I waited anxiously in her room. They guarded all possible exits fearing she'd leave, or the alpha would come for her.

The alpha. My uncle Peter. I should've known it was him. But then again, he was supposed to be too badly damaged and in the hospital. I don't know how I over looked that. "Derek? Are you mad?" I looked up to see her black orbs on the verge of tears. "Furious. You could've been killed out there Adaline!" I stood up, surprised at myself. I didn't mean to yell at her. "I know. But, I had to do something. I had to gather my thoughts. I was going crazy. You don't know, what's wrong with me." Her voice was small, and she sounded as if she wanted to break down. "KATE IS STILL OUT THERE. She's still alive! There's an alpha who knows what you are, ready to take you! What you did was stupid! I don't care if you were going insane! You needed to stay where I can see you!" I stopped myself and tried to calm down. "I needed to figure out if I wanted this or not. I'm too broken and you're too, angry." Adaline took a step towards me and I saw it. For just a moment, her eyes flashed not violet, or golden brown. They flashed a pale purple, almost white. "It isn't just up to you to decide what I want and what's best for us Adaline." I couldn't admit that I was _scared._

She growled and came after me, throwing me onto my back. Tears fell onto my face as I looked up at her. We sat there in silence until her sister came in. "Oh, I'm sorry.." Adaline shook her head and got to her feet. "Lana boo. What's wrong?" Lana looked at us and I could see it written on her face. "Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were still here." Adaline nodded and I sat up. "I'm going to go." She took my hand before I got far and looked straight at me. "You know who it is don't you?" I nodded and she pulled me back towards the bed. "You need a plan." Lana sat on the edge as the others came around. "I'll be bait. It's easier for me to run." I hated hearing that from her mouth, but she was right… I needed a way to catch my uncle in the act, and keep her safe.

*How was that chapter? I hope you liked it! Review please. =)


	9. Beauty and her Beasts

**Special thanks to, Lycan Lover 411, snickerzNjeLLybeanz, and all the guests that have left reviews. It means a lot. With each review, Benny the weiner dog gets a treat. XD lol. Oh and a belly rub. =)

**I do not own Teen Wolf. But I do own my OC's. Enjoy and Review.

Chapter 9:

Beauty and her beasts.

**=) POV**

Lana and Adaline sat alone together in the park. Adaline bit into an apple and looked at her sullen sister. "Why the long face Lana?" Lana looked up at her sister and sighed. "I don't like this plan. I don't like where it's going and where it's going to end." Adaline pulled Lana under her arm and kissed the side of her head. "You're such a pessimist." Lana pulled away from her older sister and gave her a slight glare. "I am not! I just don't want to leave Beacon Hills just yet. I like it here."

Adaline laughed and nudged her. "You just don't want to leave Stiles." Seeing the younger girl turn bright red, made her laugh harder. "Well he's a bonus." There was a moment of silence before Adaline spoke. "Don't worry Lana. Derek and Anthony are on the hunt right now. We'll make it quick." Lana nodded and Adaline sighed softly. "Let's go. I'm bored." They got up and began heading for home.

"What if nothing goes the way you want it?" Adaline glanced at her sister and shrugged. "Then we improvise." The sisters looked at each other for a moment and Lana spoke quietly. "That didn't work last time." That one comment sent a cold shiver down Adalines back. "Then, you and Elliot run." There were some unspoken memories between the two sisters that left the air chilly.

As night fell, Adaline and Elliot kept watch outside of the school while Lana attended some formal. "Ah to be young and in love." Elliot stretched his arms behind his head as his sister sighed. "What's it feel like Addie?" She turned to him with a confused look in her eye as he smiled deviously. "What are you talking about? I haven't been in love since I was 16." He laughed and Adaline leaned her head against the tree. "Bull shit Addie. You pretty much left us for one pumped up super wolf." He motioned to the woods and Adaline blushed, hiding her face behind her bangs. "That isn't love, my dear brother. It's infatuation. He caught my eye, and I was curious."

They were silent when Anthony came running up to them. "The alpha attacked and Lydia was bitten. We need to get going now." Adaline jumped from the tree and looked around. "Where's Lana?" By the time the words left her mouth, someone grabbed her hand. "Your sister's safe. We need to get you out of here." She followed him to his car as the boys shouted orders. "Derek, make sure you get her as far from here as possible. Elliot, find Scott and I'll get Lana." They split off and Derek raced off with Adaline in his car. "He was looking for you." Derek's red eyes stayed focused on the road as his grip on the steering wheel got tighter. "Wouldn't I be safer with everyone else?" Her voice was small as she sunk down in his seat. "You're safer, nowhere near what's about to happen."

They drove in silence to an abandoned warehouse, parking his car inside. Adaline sat inside, aware of her own breathing as Derek stared at her. "Why do you look so uncomfortable?" She shook her head and bit her lip. "I'm not. I'm just worried. We should be out there helping, not hiding here." She looked down at her fingers and heard as Derek sighed. "My uncle is out there, ready to kill us. You're safer where he can't find you." Adaline rolled her eyes as she started to get out of the car. "So I've heard. Derek, I'm not as weak and helpless as you think."

Derek ran after her as she started to walk away. "Last night, he had you pinned. You called out for help Adaline. What am I supposed to think?" She turned when he grabbed her wrist. "I was scared. I can handle this Derek. Let's go back, please?" Adaline gave him a pleading look that Derek had to give in to. They jumped back in the car and raced back to the Hale woods.

Meeting up with her siblings, Adaline felt uneasy. Lana came running up to her, out of breath. "Alison knows what we are. She knows." Derek growled and ran out of there to look for Scott as he left the Evans siblings together. "Addie, we have to help him. If the Argents come after him, they'll come after us, and they'll find you." Adaline didn't like the thought of her family being hunted down again, so she got to her feet. "Fan out. We meet at Derek's house if we don't find him by morning."

*Adaline's POV*

"_Adaline, What are the three important rules when hunters are around?" Mom looked at me as she sharpened her knives on the kitchen table. "Stay low. Stay in the shadows. Run if you know it's a risky battle." There was a moment of silence as my mom thought something over. "Why do we protect you?" I remember the look of desperation as my mother stared at me. "Because I'm a violet eye." Her hand slammed down on the table and I jumped. My mom was never one to be violent with us. "No Adaline. Because you're our only." _

My memory became a little fuzzy after that. I know there's more, but, my head wasn't all there. When I found Scott, he was upset. I couldn't do anything but hold him in my arms. "The way she looked at me. She was scared. So scared Addie." I cringed at the sound of my name. I could only tolerate my family saying it. "She didn't know Scott. All of this is new to her." I eased him to the ground and felt as his body tensed, as if he were fighting the urge to transform. "She was born into this, not knowing. And now that she does, she's going to have to choose." I pulled him back at arm's length and smiled. "I've seen the way you both are. She'll choose love. Don't worry."

Just as those words left my mouth, Stiles and Lana came running up. "Scott! Thank God! I've been looking for- Oh, Addie." I backed away from Scott as they both surrounded him. I glanced around them and Lana noticed the shift in the air. I instinctively ducked down to the ground and she followed. Stiles instantly shut up and Lana glanced at me. "You heard it too?" I nodded and started to transform. "Lana, on my signal, you take Stiles out of here, and you find the others, got that?" She nodded once and began to talk around. When I saw a red pair of eyes staring at me, I knew.

Without blinking, I gave her the signal as Scott and I ran in the direction the glowing eyes. I could hear as my sister ran with Stiles, silently thanking me under her breath. "What are we gonna do?" I glanced at Scott and could see the fear flash in his eyes. "We're gonna stall." How, I didn't know, but I knew we had to.

Within seconds, I could hear the Alpha, Peter, laughing in my ears. Scott flew back and into several trees, landing on the ground with a loud thud. I stayed still, hoping to see his movements, like I was trained to, but failed. He had me on my back and unable to move. Peter's hands held my wrists, and I could hear as the bones broke, leaving me in pain. "Why are you here?" He laughed menacingly and tilted his head as he looked at me. "I'm here to get the people that made me this way." The burns, they bubbled on the side of his head, as if they were trying to heal but he wasn't letting them.

I could smell the sickening, rotten aroma of his flesh as he leaned in closer to me. "Tell me what you are. Tell me why I shouldn't take you now." I tried to struggle free but he snapped a bone in my leg as if it were a twig. "Aaaah!" I looked over to see if Scott would wake, but he laid here, unconscious. "TELL ME!" I looked up at him, feeling as my bones healed painfully. I growled and knew that my eyes flashed at him. "Because the others will find you, and kill you." Trying once again to fight free, I managed to throw him back, and get to my feet. I ran to Scott, trying to wake him.

"Ugh, Addie." I have never been so happy to hear his annoyingly sweet voice. I looked up as I heard Pete move, and witnessed as Elliot Slammed into him. Anthony helped me get Scott on his feet and Derek, Derek fought him back. I watched as they took blow after blow. I smelled the blood, watched as it stained the trees. I watched as Derek's clothes were torn and as his cuts healed slowly. Anthony managed to help hold him back, and Peter just stood there. "Ah, look at this picture."

I glanced around and noticed that they all had a protective stance around me. "Beauty and her beasts. Like trained dogs, you fight to protect this girl." He wiped some blood from his mouth and we all growled. "But what are you going to do when she loses it? When she turns and kill all of you? You think I don't know what she is? WHO she is?" He laughed loudly and Derek spoke up. "What are you talking about?" Pointing a clawed finger at me, I watched as my brothers twitched, ready to attack Peter.

"That girl is an abomination! She's a violet eye! Why do you think the hunters are wiping them out? For kicks? They've been hunting her kind for centuries becau-" Derek had enough and ran up to him, knocking him back several feet. "ENOUGH! You will NOT talk about her that way! She's not an abomination!" He was almost fully transformed. His florescent eyes shining in the darkness. Once again, Peter laughed, getting to his feet. "I'll have her Derek. And you'll be powerless to stop me." He ran off into the night and I relaxed a little. Derek glanced at me and then my brothers as if they were having some secret conversation that I wasn't allowed to be part of. "Addie. Let's go home. We'll get him again. Don't worry." I nodded and felt as they followed me back to Derek's car.

"Why are you protecting me if I'm so dangerous?" I didn't want to look at them as I asked. I felt ashamed, MORE ashamed for being different than I have ever felt before. A hand came down on the top of my head and I looked to see Elliot standing there with a smile. "Because you're our sister. We kind of love you." That seemed to ease the tension between all of us and he pointed his thumb to Derek. "That guy is kind of questionable. I say he's in it for the plumbing." That time, I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Derek's face. His brows stitched together and his normally brooding eyes had a slight glimmer of confusion and happiness.

*Derek's POV*

Trained dogs? He should talk. He was running after her like she was a piece of meat. I knew Peter my entire life. And this, monster wasn't my uncle. He killed innocent people and was going after a girl that did nothing wrong. At first, I thought it was to claim her. But now I know for a fact he wants to kill her. I watched her as she sat with her sister and that weird one Stiles, making sure they were ok, when she herself was shaken. What was it about her that made me happy and angry at the same time? How did she manage to kiss me, and say we're friends, when we both clearly wanted more?

I sat behind her and took tendrils of her hair between my fingers, examining it in the light, admiring the different shades in each strand. Adaline leaned back into me and sighed softly. Her heart slowed and I couldn't help but zero in on her breathing patterns. "Why does he keep on running? Why can't he kill me and get it over with? What is he waiting for?" I let her hair go as she turned to me, as they all turned to me, looking for answers. "I don't know." It wasn't the answer they were looking for, and the look on Adaline's face said that she wouldn't press me any further. "I liked it better when I could run in the woods without the fear of being caught and skinned alive." She held her arms to her body and I could see as her skin rose up in goose bumps. I wanted to comfort and warm her, but I refrained as Anthony glanced at me.

"_Don't get involved with Addie. You'll both end up dead." Anthony didn't look too pleased with me. I sighed and leaned against the tree we stood under. "Adaline can make her own choices. So can I." He shook his head and turned me to look at him. "No, she can't. She's told you about the voices right? About what drives her? She's not stable. At a moment's notice, she could kill you." I shrugged off his hand and glared at him. "What makes you think she would?" I remembered the conversation I had with Lana, and how she recalled a boy Adaline used to date. "She's killed our kind before. I'm sure you've heard." Anthony didn't have all his facts straight. I knew what had happened. I knew I could believe Lana over him, because they're just that close. Adaline has told me that her sister, knew all her secrets. The ones that her brothers knew nothing about. For now, I would make him believe I was over her._

"We're beasts. We all have that wish." The air around us shifted as we all agreed to that statement. Adaline tried her best to make light of the conversation, but couldn't. We were all thinking it. She wasn't safe here in Beacon Hills anymore. She was marked and they were coming for her. I watched as she talked herself to sleep, laying her head in my lap, not caring that the others were around. Stiles looked at me with a smirk. "Looks like theres a girl that can put up with your moodiness. That or she finds you boring." They all laughed silently and I covered her head protectively. As if I didn't want her to hear, and get hurt. "You'll never understand Stiles. What it feels like to be what we are. Feel what we feel. You can only get a glimpse of something this intense. You envy what we have." Adaline stirred and I glanced down at her. She really was a beauty, among beasts.

*So how was this chapter? I had writers block so may be a little confusing.. I know for a fact you're gonna like the next chapter! =) Can you guess what's gonna happen! Well, I hope you enjoyed.. Please review!


	10. Honest Lies and Surprises

*I was thinking about this chapter, for a long time. I actually thought about this more than the last chapter, so that's my reason for writers block. My boyfriend is happy that I'm once again, happy and not groaning like a mummy/zombie/crypt keeper with a laptop on my chest and bags of potato chips everywhere. =) Enjoy! And review please. =D

*Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, no matter how much I wished I did. I do not own the characters blah blah blah, legal issues. I do own my OC's.

Chapter 10:

Honest Lies, and Surprises.

*=D POV*

_The woods were alive with the sounds of birds and other animals. The sky was clear, except for a few clouds. Derek kneeled near a creek and took a deep breath. "They came through here." Glancing back, he saw Adaline standing on a tree branch investigating the area. The wind started to blow and it blew the hair away from her face, the hem of her dress lifted a little showing a little bit of her legs. "I think I see them Derek." She sounded excited for once as she glanced down at him, watching his eyes dart back to the creek beside him. "You're an easy target Adaline. You're always supposed to stay low." Adaline glanced down and sighed. "I know, but I like trees. So I'm going to climb them." She went to jump down and in a split second, Derek had his hands on her waist, her feet inches from the ground. "I'm a big wolf. I can jump down all by myself." He moved her from where she could've landed and placed her on the dead leaves. "There's glass there." She saw it shine in the sunlight and he glanced at her. "Look before you leap." Instead of showing how embarrassed she was, Adaline held her head high and began to walk towards the herd of deer. "Have a little faith and take a few risks. Leap with your blinders on." _

Derek smiled at the memory as Adaline trained in the woods with her brothers. She moved with grace and not once did she stumble. He could see her strength. He could, _smell_ her determination. But there was something about his uncle that caused her to forget everything she's learned and become helpless prey. "Addie, you need to stop with the jumping. You're not a frog." She laughed as she pounced on Anthony and smiled sweetly. "You're more like a cat frog than a werewolf. ACT like it for once. Just ONCE." She helped him to his feet and turned to Derek. "Wanna have a go?" Adaline tilted her head to the side as Derek stepped forward. "Alright, but don't run away crying when I kick your ass."

Lana scoffed and shifted in the leaves. "You might want to rethink that Hale." She looked more confident than her older sister. "Lana boo, don't scare him." Derek eyed her legs as she stepped forward. "Let's go Derek." Without much warning, Adaline watched as he came after her. With a devilish smile on her face, she fell to the ground and caught his foot. Derek landed on the ground with a thud and Adaline grabbed his arm and twisted it back with no hesitation. He growled and rolled over, taking her with him. She didn't stay down long as she moved from his grip and into a tree. "You really are a cat." He grinned and his eyes flashed. "Here kitty, kitty." He jumped after her and she jumped down, her hands sitting on his shoulders as she flipped over him, landing gracefully on her feet with a giggle. "Missed me Derek." Derek gave and even deeper growl than before and went after her, this time, managing to pin her down to the ground. Her black eyes looked up at him with a smile and she leaned up a little. He could feel her warm breath in his face as she spoke. "You win." She laid back down and he slowly removed himself from her body.

"I need to teach you how to get out of your head." Adaline looked up at him confused. "What do you mean?" Elliot sighed and thumped his sister's forehead. "He's going to teach you to ignore the fear when you're in danger. You let it take over. We all know how strong you are." Adaline blushed and waved his hand away from her face. "I have my reasons." She sighed and glanced at her sister to save her. "We all have fear. It manifests itself in different forms. Addie is still the strongest wolf we know. Point blank." She scrambled to her sister and Anthony laughed. "If you haven't noticed, I'm the alpha in this pack." That made them all laugh as they continued training.

*Adaline's POV*

_I hated training with my mother. She pushed me past my limits. She made me beg for mercy. She, taught me how to be stronger, faster, and better than the others. I loved her for it. My father on the other hand, didn't want to hurt his special little girl. I wish I had spent more time with him. I wish, I still had them both. I glanced at Derek as I thought about my parents and watched as he walked from the living room of his home to the burnt part of the kitchen, stirring dust and ash in his path. _

"_Mom, how did you know dad was for you?" It was one of few moments that mom would grin like a teenager. "Well, he killed a deer and presented it to my parents." I gave her my confused look and she laughed that mom laugh of hers. "I just knew. I could feel it in my belly button." She looked at me and brushed the bangs from my face. "When you find someone Adaline, you'll feel it. Don't worry." _

The sky overhead was something I could not get enough of. You know that moment, when the sun is just about to set and there are a blur of blues, pinks and purples along with the fluffy white clouds? I found myself never wanting that time to go on. Wishing it would freeze and stay that beautiful forever. I was training alone after training with the others. Something Derek didn't know about. I pulled my hair down from the high pony tail and felt as it hit the small of my back. I pulled off my gloves and gathered my things. "Oh mother, you'd be so proud."

I tore down my targets and shoved them in my bag as I walked quietly through the woods. _Be careful._ I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I glanced around me. I strained my ears to hear any noises, but I heard nothing. I pulled my bag higher on my shoulder and gripped it tight as I came to a familiar path.

"_YOU NEED TO PUSH YOURSELF HARDER ADALINE!" My mother was yelling at me in the darkness. I was blindfolded and left to fend for myself. "Mom, I can't do this." I wanted to sob, but showing her weakness always made me feel bad about myself. "You can do this, I know you can. Just do what I told you. Listen to your instincts." I clutched the knife in my hand tighter and growled. "They're telling me to transform." I could hear as my mom growled back. "Then transform!" I did as I was told and my senses got a million times better. "Do what they don't expect Adaline. This is why I'm teaching you this. Just as my father taught me. It's key to your survival. You hear me?" I nodded and felt as she sighed. "We're done for today. I've pushed you too hard." She removed my blindfold and I looked down at my hands, they were bleeding, but I felt no pain. "I'm fine mom. Let's do this again. I can handle it." She smiled at me and shook her head. "Not tonight Adaline. Your father has something he needs to talk to you kids about." I nodded in defeat and helped her gather our things. Mom knew best right?_

"That boy is a monster.. That boy is a monster.." I started singing to myself to ease my nerves, but it did little to help. I felt like I was being watched. It was unsettling. Just as I got close to the Hale manor, I heard a whizzing sound. An arrow flew past me and landed on a tree beside me. I ran for it, and found Scott and Derek on the ground in front of the house. "DEREK!" I ran to him and saw that he was bleeding . "Adaline, get out of here. Kate.." He trailed off and I heard as someone came closer. I caught an arrow before it could hit me in the leg and was face to face with Allison and Kate.

I crouched low and growled. "We have done nothing wrong. I haven't crossed our treaty." I was going to protect Derek with my life. Something in me wouldn't let me leave him. "I told you to go." Kate laughed and looked at us. "Alright Allison. Kill him." Allison glanced back at Kate and I saw it. "You said we were just going to catch them." There was a moment of silence, and I could hear as my bothers closed in. "And we did that. Now we have to kill them. Like this." She shot Derek and I froze.

It felt like time held still. My heart stopped beating the moment I heard the impact. Kate looked at me with that same, sadistic smile and I couldn't move. "I'll save you for someone special. Allison, keep your arrow on her." Allison did as she was told and turned back to Derek with tears in my eyes. He wasn't moving. His breathing was shallow, and I knew he would be ok, but the thought of losing him. God, it scared me. I leaned in over his body and felt as he took my hair between his fingers. "Sssshhh." I nodded and pretended to grieve. At least, I tried to. I cried anyway.

"Put the gun down Kate." I turned and saw Chris standing there, his own gun pointed at his sister. "Scott hasn't spilt human blood. No one here has." He glanced at me and I growled. For what reason, I don't know. He was protecting me, in a way but he was a hunter. There was no way I was going to trust him. "You set the fire here didn't you Kate? There were innocent children here." Kate's face, showed no remorse. "Like anyone would care about those monsters." She sighed and tilted her head to the side. "It's just like Aliana and Cedric's deaths. God, I enjoyed killing him. Dad said Aliana put up a fight though." She glanced at me and I started fuming. "They were innocent people. You're going on a witch hunt Kate." When she didn't put the gun down, he fired at her. "Next time, I won't miss." Kate gave him a surprised look and put the gun down.

Something zipped past us, knocking Scott and Chris out. Allison stood there, dumbfounded as something pulled Kate into the house. Allison ran in after her and I glanced at Scott. He would do anything to protect this girl. The least I could do was help. After all, she didn't shoot Derek, Kate did. I ran in after the both of them and saw as Peter stood there, staring at us. "Oh, it's you." I put my pack down and positioned myself in front of Alison. "Let Allison go. She doesn't want any part of this." I felt as Allison grabbed the back of my shirt and I pushed her back with a slight growl. "I'm doing this because Scott, loves you. And you haven't wronged me." I pulled myself away from her touch. "But don't.. touch me. I'm not as controlled as the others." She nodded in understanding and I looked at Peter carefully.

Without giving them time to fully understand what was going on, I grabbed my bow and quiver from my pack and aimed it at Peter, who was now holding Kate by her throat. "What do we have here? A werewolf trained like a hunter. You're full of surprises Violet eye." I growled and aimed my arrow at the spot where his heart rested. "My great grandfather was a hunter, who was bitten. It was key to our survival." I turned my aim to Kate's leg and let it go. "Aaagh." I smelled the blood and growled. "That was for my mother." I pulled another back and let it go, hitting her in the other leg. "That was for my father." I heard Allison gasp behind me. I drew another and aimed for her arm. Upon letting it go, I heard as it hit her flesh and passed right through. "That's for torturing me in that stupid warehouse." I drew one last arrow and shot her arm. "That's for killing everything important to the most important person in my life right now."

Kate was screaming in pain and I was satisfied. "Let her go Peter. You don't need to kill her." I was going to spare her life, but he didn't plan on agreeing. "Apologize Kate. For killing everyone in this house. For killing those innocent kids. For manipulating Derek into giving you what you wanted. Say sorry and fucking mean it." I took a step forward, to help Kate, against my better judgement and watched as he raised her in the air. When she didn't reply, he broke one of her legs with a growl. "DO IT!" Allison let out a small scream and I growled. "Let her go. You're scaring the girl!" He looked at me and his face was on the verge of transforming. "Do it, or I kill them all. Just like you did to my family." Kate let a tear fall and spoke softly. "Don't hurt Allison."

Peter sighed and looked at me. "You want to save her? After what she's done? After what you've done to her?" I clutched my bow and nodded. "I caused her the same pain I felt when my parents died. This girl," I pointed to Allison and never let Peter leave my line of vision. "Means the world to Scott. I can't harm her that way. Not the way Kate has done to so many families." Yes, I had threatened her life once, but upon hearing the stories about her, I could never. Not unless she came after us.

He looked at Allison and bared his canines. "I guess I'll have to kill her too huh?" He ran a clawed finger across Kate's stomach and I could hear the tear of flesh. The smell of blood filled my nose before I saw it soak her clothes. "Say sorry Kate. If you want the girl to live." Kate was in silent pain. I could see it on her face. "I'm sorry." He sighed and shook his head. "Not good enough." He ran his clawed hand against her throat and I watched as she gasped and blood poured from the gaping hole. Peter dropped her lifeless body to the ground and I saw that her head was barely kept together with a strip of flesh. He came after me but I heard as Scott jumped in. "Get her out of here!" I grabbed Allison and pulled her outside, and back to her father. Derek was no longer on the ground and I heard as he fought with Peter.

My siblings were all outside waiting on me. Chris looked at us all and I growled. "Is this your pack?" Anthony spoke up and nodded. "We protect our siblings. We're Aliana and Cedric's offspring." Chris eyed every single one of us and Elliot pulled me back. "She's the only one among us with the blessing." We confirmed it by transforming and Allison grabbed his sleeves. "She protected me dad. Don't, kill her family." Before he could answer, peter flew out and soon, a stranger and Stiles pulled up.

Everything else was a blur. Burning flesh filled the air and I couldn't tolerate it. Scott tried to stop Derek from killing Peter, but it was too late. So we all stood there, looking at the Argents. Jackson, (I was filled in) stood with them. "Don't cross us and we won't come after you." Chris' words meant nothing to me. Not after what his sister did. He turned to me and softened his gaze a bit. "Thank you, for protecting her. You too Scott. But you can't be together." We all felt the heart break.

*Derek's POV*

When they left, I looked at Adaline. "Why didn't you tell me?" She looked down and shook her head. "It wasn't important." I growled at her and Elliot growled back. "It was none of your business Derek. She was taught this in private, so make sure she would survive!" Adaline put her hand on his chest and pushed him back. "This isn't your fight Elliot." She turned to me, her eyes that pale purple, almost white color once again. Her voice had matured a little as she spoke. "What I am Derek is something no one understands. I truly am an abomination. THiS." She pointed to her eyes and growled. "This isn't normal. Not even for a Violet Eye. I'm defective. I'm destructive. I will kill everything and anyone in my path if I let this control me." She slammed her fist against a tree and it cracked, almost breaking in half. "These eyes, prove that I'm insane. I'm not meant for anyone. I'm meant to be put down."

I refrained from touching her as she walked past me. "I have no grip on my life." She walked back over to her siblings and I growled. "I don't either. But I need you." She glanced at me and her eyes went back to normal. "I'm the true Alpha now. I need a pack. I need someone to help me train them." Her once shining eyes, dimmed and she nodded. "Then so be it." She walked off with her siblings and I was left there alone with Scott and Stiles. "She doesn't want that." I looked at the weird one and he scratched his nose. "What?" Stiles sighed and pointed to Adaline. "Dude. She's in love with you. I can see it. She acts the same way around you, the way I do with Lydia. She wanted you to need her in a different way." I stood there staring at him in silence. What passes between Adaline and I, is nothing. Nothing we could act on.

**So how was it? That's the end of this season.. I may or may not continue on with it. If I do season 2, it will probably be a different title. Although, I LOVE this title. It's one of my fave songs.. Anyway. I hope you liked it. Please review! I need to know if I should continue on or not. I could write one more chapter and end it all.. Hmmmm.. Feedback is needed..


	11. Authors Note

Hello my lovelies…

I just wanted to say thank you for your support in my story. It really has done wonders for my self-esteem. And has made me smile a lot. You have no idea how much it means to me to get reviews from my readers. And to see the notifications of people adding me to their watched, favorite story, and favorite authors list. My boyfriend has seriously, never seen me get excited over something other than that.

I'm working on my Stiles fanfiction, which I have noticed, I have neglected for Derek. In all honesty, I was stumped on how to continue that one, but I'm starting to get ideas for it. For those of you who read that one, I should be posting another chapter soon. Gotta get some Stiles love right?

On another note, I am pleased to announce, I have 2 chapters of the new "season" done and saved. I will start posting those soon with a new title. Unless you want me to keep posting them to this story.

That's all I wanted to say. Just heartfelt thank you's and news. So, if you haven't already, add me to your story alerts. O.O and watch them with that face.. Lol.

Always have a wonderful day/ni ght. Keep your head in the clouds and keep the imagination alive. I'm 22 and still act like a kid. It's the best way to live.

Love you all.

Ada.

A.K.A

Arabunny.


End file.
